Pequeño Gran amor
by Andy Jaeger
Summary: El joven Levi trabaja en un guarderia donde conoce a pequeño Eren Jeager el cual afirma sentir algo por el pelinegro, poco a poco la relacion entre ellos dos cambiara y aunque aparescan problemas en el camino Eren no renunciara hasta tener el amor de su querido maestro. ¿lograra este maestro sucumbir ante aquel niño NO tan inocente? Ereri-Lemon
1. Prologo

**Hola a todos, este se podría decir que es le prologo así que espero que lo disfruten. Este es mi primer Fic casi que espero haberlo hecho bien xD espero con ansias comentarios, sugerencias y opiniones.**

**Parejas: ErenxLevi- IrvinxLevi- JeanxArmin- **

**Pareja principal: ErenxLevi**

**Disclaimer: Como todos saben pero nunca hace daño repetir xD Los personajes no son míos son de Hajime Isayama.**

**Advertencia: Contiene palabras vulgares, Yaoi y Lemon mas adelante así que si no les gusta eso por favor no lo lean pero si les gusta Sean bienvenidas/os ¡**

Suena el reloj, son las 7:30 am y el sol está pegando a su cara. Aquel joven serio con ojos verde-oliva estaba maldiciendo mentalmente el reloj, odiaba levantarse pero no había opción ya que tenía que ir a trabajar, se levantó y fue directo al baño para poder darse una ducha y después ir a desayunar.

En aquel departamento vivía Levi, un joven de 18 años que trabajaba en la Guardería _Jiyū chīsana tsubasa _(Pequeñas alas de libertad) le gustaba ese trabajo ganaba lo suficiente y aunque su seriedad, su mirada distante y su poca demostración de emociones demostraba lo contrario la verdad es que él ama mucho los niños, su sueño era tener una familia pero claro nunca se lo diría a nadie y menos a su loca amiga. Apenas acabo de desayunar salió de su departamento no antes de limpiar, un pequeño detalle de aquel joven cabellos color azabache era que él se tomaba muy en serio la limpieza era capaz de no ir a trabajar y quedarse en su casa limpiando hasta que no hubiera ni una pizca de polvo, cerrando con llave camino por aquella calle que recorría cada día.

Su rutina diaria era ir a trabaja a la guardería cada mañana a las 8 am y salir de ahí a la 1:30 pm, de ahí era volver a su casa y preparar sus cosas para ir se a la preparatoria donde asistía y volver a salir y no regresar hasta las 8 noche. Para alguien normal sería agotador pero para aquel joven no lo era, cuando sus padres murieron hace no más de un 1 año él se hizo cargo de la guardería aun cuando tuvo problemas al principio y recibió ayuda de gran amiga de la infancia y del gran amigo de la familia, no renuncio ante nada sabía que sus padres lucharon mucho para cumplir su sueño de tener una guardería y no dejaría que fuera en vano. Como siempre llego a tiempo pero apenas llego a la guardería recibió un gran golpe en la espalda que le hizo perder el equilibro por unos segundos, volteo para ver quien fue el que se atrevió a golpearlo pero apenas reconoció aquella risa burlona, cabello café y aquellos lentes que ocultaban una mirada loca y divertida dio un suspiro diciendo- Hanji ¿Por qué? – Recibiendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja de aquella que era su amiga de la infancia – vamos Levi… que acaso no puedo saludar a mi pequeño amigo- dijo alegremente esa chica de cabello castaño, por su parte Levi dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su gabinete para dejar sus cosas.

-Levi dime ¿acaso te levantaste de malas o porque esa cara de estreñido pequeño pitufo?- dijo la de cabellos castaños recibiendo un golpe en la pierna de parte un enojado Levi.

-Tu cuatro-ojos no te atrevas a burlarte de mí ¿oíste?- dijo con la mirada encima de su amiga que estaba en el suelo quejándose por la patada, algo que le molestaba mucho al ojo-gris era que le hicieran bullying por su estatura; el media 1.60 ¿Por qué carajos media 1.60? si no fuera por eso todo el mundo diría que tendría 20 años o más ya que su actitud y su rostro serio y sin emociones le daba un aire de persona madura pero por su estatura igual a la de un niño como de 11 años siempre era víctima de burlas de parte de su amiga Hanji la cual media 1.72 pero claro ella era la única que se atrevía a burlarse de el ya que todos los que lo conocían sabían que si hacían enojar al pequeño demonio no saldrían con vida porque pequeño o no tenía un fuerza increíble y una forma de pelear que hacía temblar incluso al más alto o fuerte pero ella sentía confianza con él, tanto años conociéndolo no tenía miedo de él incluso se divertía haciéndolo.

-ok me disculpo jajajaja ¡ en serio que eres horrible en las mañanas-

-bueno dejando eso de lado, pongámonos a trabajar ¿de acuerdo loca?-

-ok enanin- dijo la castaña avanzando al salón brincando tan alegre como siempre era ella.

Por su parte Levi se dirigió al patio delantero para abrir el cancel y recibir a los niños. Fueron llegando poco a poco los niños de la guardería como siempre había uno que otro niño que se aferraba a la pierna de su madre, claro él estaba acostumbrado y sabia como lograr engañarlos y poder dejar a su madre irse a trabajar, pasando unos 15 minutos apareció aquel niño que era especial, un niño de 6 años con cabellos castaños, ojos verdes esmeralda, color de piel morena clara y una mirada de perrito, apenas iba a saludar al pequeño y a su madre ya tenía a ojiverde abrazándole mientras despedía frenético a su madre la cual soltó una pequeña risa al ver como actuaba su hijo y dio una media vuelta retirándose.

-buenos días Levi- dijo el ojiverde sin despegarse de la pierna del pelinegro.

Dando un suspiro coló su mano encima de la cabeza del pequeño castaño y poso una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro- Buenos días Eren- dijo mientras recibía una enorme sonrisa de parte del castaño- a por cierto, no me llames por mi nombre, recuerda que soy tu maestro ¿de acuerdo?- el ojiverde bajo la cabeza asistiendo y los dos se dirigieron al salón.

Bueno a ahí estaban todos los mocosos que cuidaban arduamente el pelinegro y la castaña, como siempre Hanji-sensei era la que recibía más atención y jugaba con la mayoría de los niños y ¿cómo no? si ella tenía alma de niño **Literalmente **y se llevaba muy bien con ellos pero claro había un cuantos niños que preferían jugar con el pelinegro.

-Levi-sensei ¿me podría hacer caballito p-por favor? – Dijo Petra, una linda niña de pelo marrón y ojos color ámbar.

-Claro, sube-

Apenas la subió a sus hombros varios de sus amigos pedían lo mismo con mucha emoción y entusiasmo. Entre el pequeño número de niños que se atrevían a jugar con el pelinegro ya que muchos decían que daba miedo estaban: Erd, Gunter, Auruo, Petra y por supuesto Eren pero este último solo estaba ahí observando mientras Levi cargaba a la pequeña Petra.

-_Bájala, al único que debes cargar soy yo…. Levi cárgame a mí…. Solo a mi ¡- _pensaba el ojiverde cuando una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla.

Levi al percatarse que eren estaba llorando bajo cuidadosamente a petra y fue directo a él limpiando con su dedo las lágrimas que derramaba, el ojiverde volteo directo a los ojos del pelinegro y de repente sintió como lo abrazaba y acariciaba su cabeza gentilmente.

-¿Qué pasa Eren? ¿Te duele algo?-

-N-no… Levi, por favor abrázame más-

-de acuerdo, mocoso- con un pequeño suspiro se llevó a eren entre los brazos, nunca lo diría pero ese mocoso era muy tierno a tal grado que muchas veces no le podía decir que no a sus peticiones.

-Eren es muy apegado a Levi-sensei ¿no creen?- dijo petra con una pequeña risa que escapo de su boca.

-Ese mocoso, en serio es un niño capricho…- no termino de hablar Auruo cuando se mordió la lengua **otra vez.**

**-¡**Hanji-sensei, Auruo -kun se volvió a morder la lengua! –

-cielos, Auro-kun debes tener más cuidado- dijo mientras atendía al pequeño niño con cabellos rubios opacos y de tez blanca que tenía la costumbre de morderse la lengua.

-Levi, tú me cuidaras siempre ¿no?- dijo el ojiverde mientras admiraba aquella escena.

-¿eh? ¿De qué hablas mocoso?-

-tu siempre estarás cuidándome ¿no es cierto?- dijo con una enorme sonrisa

Levi se quedó viendo al pequeño castaño y no dijo nada al respecto, _este niño sí que era raro ¿a qué se refería exactamente con eso?_ Pensaba, tal vez ese niño con hermoso ojos solo le te admiración y ya, nada de qué preocuparse sin embargo el pelinegro nunca pensó que ese era solo el comienzo de su relación con ese peculiar niño que no sentía admiración por su maestro sino algo más fuerte, algo que no debía sentir un niño de su edad.

**Espero que les haya gustado, bueno eso es todo por ahorita, pronto subiré la continuación espero no tardar mucho considerando que mi papá es maestro de computación y casi nunca se despega de la compu -.- Deséenme suerte para poder quitarlo debes en cuando jajaja xD Ok no pues.**

**Nos vemos pronto w **


	2. Capitulo 1- Triangulo Amoroso

**Hola a todos he vuelto *3***

**En este primer capítulo (ya que dije que el anterior era más un prólogo) aparecerá un personaje más que le dará sabor a la historia xD**

**Bueno gracias a las personas que están leyendo mi historia estoy muy feliz que les haya gustado algunos, claro voy empezando así que seguiré adelante y no les fallare. Bueno dejo de molestar y los dejo leer :D**

Otro día más, no sabía cómo era posible que esa rutina diaria no lo volviera loco como cierta chica con lentes que conoce. Apenas llegando a la guardería diez minutos antes de dieran las ocho de la mañana ya estaba listo y preparado para recibir a sus mocoso junto con Hanji. En eso sonó el teléfono y hanji fue a paso veloz a contestar mientras el azabache recibió con su semblante serio a los niños que estaban llegando, pasaron unos minutos cuando volvió su loca amiga; apenas llego a su lado parecía que estaba llorando pues su cuerpo estaba temblando y tenía la cabeza agachada.

-Oye ¿Qué paso? ¿Estás bien?- aclaro su voz un poco al darse cuenta que sonó muy preocupado- Mírame Hanji ¿Quién era?- cuando jalo su cabeza para poder verla a la cara la castaña soltó una carcajada enorme… Ah al parecer no estaba llorando si no mejor dicho estaba aguantándose la risa y quien sabe cuál sería la razón.

-Tu maldita… sabes ya me da igual lo que te pase-

-Perdóname Levi es que- no podía dejar de reír, ya incluso se le escapo unas cuantas lágrimas de los ojos- Es que la verdad… no puedo esperar ver como actúas cuando llegue ´´EL´´-

- …..-

-¿Ves? Jajajajajaja ¡ No puedo mencionarlo sin que tú te quedes mudo Jajajajaja ¡-

-¿Cuándo va venir?- su cara de asombro paso a una más oscura, se notaba que estaba molesto.

-un par de horas- dijo muy alegre la castaña

-Maldita sea… ¿y sin más va venir aquí como si nada? Ese bastardo sí que tiene tiempo libre para venir a molestar-

-vamos enano, no será tan malo- se apoyó en un hombre del azabache- Además ¿Por qué te molesta que venga? ¿Qué acaso no son amigos?-

-No es de tu incumbencia- sacudió su hombro para quitarse el peso de su amiga- Da igual, vamos a trabajar ¿entendiste?

-¡SI HEICHOU!-

-¿Por qué me dices así?- dijo mientras arqueo una ceja.

-No lo sé, además ¿cómo que te queda no crees? ¿No te gusta?-

-La verdad, no está mal –

Pasaron una par de horas donde estaban con los niños, Hanji estaba enseñándoles a cortar pero no paso mucho cuando comenzó a platicar con ellos sobre sus Titanes; eran unas criaturas mitológicas que ella amaba y los niños no entendían mucho sobre lo que decía pero estaban atentos a ella, Levi por su parte solo rodo los ojos y sigo con su clase de como cortar.

-Levi-sensei ya acabe- dijo Petra con una tímida sonrisa mostrándole como había terminado de cortar la figura de un perrito.

-Yo también- dijo Erd con entusiasmo.

- Y yo- dijeron Auruo y Gunta

-Oye Eren ¿a un no terminas?- dijo el azabache sorprendiendo al pequeño de ojos verdes.

-Eh? Ah... ya casi acabo Levi-

-¿Qué te dije sobre llamarme así?

-Lo siento, ahorita acabo- dijo concentrándose en su trabajo.

-De acuerdo los demás vallan al patio, es hora del recreo-

-Si Levi-sensei- dijeron los 4 niños corriendo así afuera.

-_Rayos, si no hubiera pasado todo el rato mirando el rostro de Levi ya hubiera acabado… ¿Por qué es tan Lindo?- _pensaba eren mientras cortaba a toda velocidad

-Listo Levi- mostrando su trabajo enfrente de la cara del azabache

- te falta practicar pero creo no está mal, ve afuera con los demás-

-pero yo quería estar con Levi-

-Lo siento pero no, tengo cosas que hacer- dijo con un semblante furioso al recordar quien llegaría en unos minutos.

Eren hizo un puchero y empezaron a llenarse sus ojos de lágrimas al ser rechazado por ´´Su futura esposa´´ siempre que estaba a solas con Levi le decía que se iban a casar de grandes claro al principio tomo al mayor de sorpresa pero fue acostumbrándose sin darle importancia. Cuando dejo de maldecir mentalmente al sujeto que iba a llegar vio el rostro de cierto niño castaño que lo seguía a todas partes como un perro derramando lágrimas.

-No llores eren- dijo el mayor acariciando su cabeza

-…..-

-De acuerdo, ¿Qué opinas si en la hora de la siesta me duermo contigo?

El rostro del castaño se iluminó, en su boca se enmarco una enorme sonrisa y sus ojos le brillaban más de lo usual.

-Ok- dijo sin antes abrazar al azabache y salir corriendo al patio

-Maldita sea, soy débil contra ese niño-

Y en ese momento llego aquella persona que Levi no recibía con los brazos abiertos, era cierto rubio de 22 años con ojos azules delgado y alto, para el colmo del pelinegro ALTO media el muy hijo de puta 1.88 esa era una de las razones por las cuales no lo soportaba. Era Irvin Smith un amigo de la familia, Levi lo conoció apenas tenía 6 años.

**Flashback**

Llevaban ya medio año viviendo en su nueva casa incluso se volvieron amigos de sus vecinos; Los Smith, aunque tenían miedo de que su pequeño hijo Levi no hiciera amigos así que un día fueron a la casa de sus vecinos apenas supieron que ellos también tenían un niño. Mientras los adultos hablan aparte los dos niños se encontraban en la habitación del hijo único de los Smith.

-Bueno… hola me llamo Irvin tengo 10 años ¿Y tú?-

-Me llamo Levi y tengo 6 – dijo elevando su pequeña manita para representar los años que tenía en sus dedos.

-Oh soy 4 años mayor que tú- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa el rubio

-No te creas la gran cosa- dijo con un puchero mientras desviaba la mirada así otro lado

-Perdón, bueno Levi seamos amigos- dijo extendiendo la mano así un perplejo pelinegro

-Ah… como tú digas- dijo estrechando su mano con la de el

En eso salieron al parque que estaba cerca de su casa a jugar con su balón. Estaba lleno de charcos por la lluvia que había caído hace un par de horas.

-patéala Levi-

-ok- entonces la patio y apenas llego a los pies de Irvin.

-muy bien ahora es mi turno- cuando el rubio la patio se fue muy lejos de ahí.

-Perdón iré por ella, espera aquí Levi-

-_¿Quién te crees como para ordenarme? Tonto- _pensaba Levi mientras se sentaba en una banca a esperar.

-Oye ¿qué haces aquí?- dijo un chico de unos 13 años acompañado de unos cuantos más de su edad

-¿eh?- dijo Levi con una cara de me da igual

-este es nuestro parque así que lárgate-dijo otro de los chicos

-no veo su nombre por ningún lado- en serio, pequeño o no Levi no sabía medir sus palabras en situaciones peligrosas

-Mira maldito niño te vas o ya verás- dijo mientras levantaba al pequeño Levi agarrándolo por la camisa elevándolo unos centímetros del suelo

-no te atrevas a tocarlo- dijo Irvin a sus espaldas haciendo voltear a todos.

-¿Y tú quién eres? Esto no es asunto tuyo así que larga….- no termino la amenaza aquel chico cuando recibió un puñetazo en el rostro de parte del rubio.

En eso una pequeña pelea que no duro mucho se llevó a cabo, gracias a las lecciones de Taekwondo que tenía Irvin supo cómo hacer correr aquellos chicos insolentes.

-Levi ¿estás bien? ¿No te hicieron nada?-

-Estoy bien- dijo algo apenado por a ver tenido ser defendido por alguien más, su pequeño ego de niño fuerte se vio herido.

-Levi mírame- dijo acariciando la cabeza del pelinegro- Yo siempre estaré cuando me necesites ¿De acuerdo? Somos amigos ¿no?-

-solo si…. Hacemos un trato- dijo quitándose la mano de estaba en su cabeza, a veces podía ser tan Tsundere

-¿Qué clase de trato?- dijo un confundido Irvin

- si prometes que siempre estarás a mi lado para protégenos mutuamente… no soy débil… así que no me trates como un debilucho ¿Ok?- dijo con un puchero en su rostro levemente sonrojado mientras miraba a los ojos azules de aquel chico por el cual se sentía seguro a su lado.

-De acuerdo, no me separare de tu lado-

**Fin del Flashback**

_¿Por qué rayos tenía que recordar eso en este preciso momento?- _pensó el pelinegro mientras veía aquel hombre que conocía desde hace años llegar a la guardería.

-tanto tiempo sin vernos Levi-

-¿Qué quieres Irvin?-

-Diablos – soltó con una pequeña risa- ¿Así recibes a todas tus visitas?- arqueo una ceja

-Así recibo a las personas que vienen a fastidiar-

-Vamos solo quería ver cómo les va en la guardería a ti y a Hanji-

-ya lo viste nos va muy bien así que adiós- dijo empujando hacia la salida al rubio

-Levi ¿Qué estás haciendo?- dijo Hanji al reconocer la voz de Irvin

-Al parecer me quiere correr- dijo sonriendo de lado el rubio

-exacto así que lárgate-

-vamos Levi no puedes tratarlo así, ven Irvin vamos a la oficina a platicar mejor-

-Te sigo Hanji-

-Ustedes dos sí que me desesperan-

-Claro que si Levi, lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte jajajaja - dijo hanji mientras Irvin y Levi la seguían así la oficina.

Ya en la oficina con una taza de café cada uno empezaron a platicar pero claro Hanji era la que llevaba la conversación ya que Levi solo contestaba secamente una que otra vez, era más que obvio que incomodaba la presencia de Irvin pero claro mientras el azabache intentaba alejarse y rubio se acercaba más a él.

-Saben creo que iré al baño, ustedes sigan hablando ahorita vuelvo- dijo la castaña no sin antes giñarle un ojo al rubio.

-Bueno Levi, y como te ha ido en la escuela- dijo Irvin descansando uno de sus brazos en los hombros del azabache.

-Bien-

-Levi vamos ¿Por qué me tratas así?-

-¿Así? No sé de qué hablas, según yo trato a todos así-dijo dándole un sorbo a su café

-No es cierto, a Hanji le hablas más y parece que le tienes confianza-

-Irvin si me dices la verdadera razón por la cual viniste aquí tal vez te trate mejor-

-Bien me atrapaste, no solo vine a ver cómo están las cosas la verdad es que… quería verte- dijo mientras rosaba con sus dedos el rostro del pelinegro.

-¿eso qué quiere decir?-dijo el azabache dejando su taza en la mesa

-Levi dime ¿Qué opinas de mí?- dijo imitando a al pequeño dejo su taza en la mesa

-Que eres un maldito gigante que me molesta-

-¿Qué acaso se te olvido mi declaración?- arqueo una ceja acercándose más al rostro del pelinegro

-Cómo olvidarla fue lo más incómodo que me paso en la vida pero ha pasado más de un año desde eso ¿Qué acaso sigues con la idea de que te gusto?-

-A mí me sigues gustando Levi y mucho-

-Pues no me gustas así que será mejor que te rindas de una buena vez-

-Créeme no me rendiré, además hay varias formas en las cuales puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión- dijo en un pequeño susurro junto a su oído

-¡CLARO QUE NO, NI AHORA NI NUNCA ME LLEGARAS A GUSTAR!- grito algo espantado por lo cerca que estaba y como podía sentí su aliento en su oído.

-¿seguro? Tus mejillas dicen lo contrario- se pozo en el rostro de Irvin una sonrisa casi maligna.

No lo quería reconocer pero estaba sonrojado ¡Maldita sea! si no fuera su piel tan clara no se notaría.

-bueno Levi la verdad es que tengo que irme pero volveré, podría incluso visitarte a tu apartamento- dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa el rubio

-¡No puedes ¿me oíste?!- vocifero el pelinegro encarando al rubio frente a frente

-Créeme, que estés tratando de evitarme no te servirá… tarde o temprano dejaras de hacerte el fuerte y admitirás que te gusto- dijo dándole un pequeño beso en la frente el cual hizo que el rostro del pequeño se pusiera como un tomate.

-¡LARGATE!-

-Sí, si…. Nos vemos Levi- dijo con una coqueta sonrisa mientras salía de la oficina directo a su trabajo.

_-¡Demonios! Me tomo desprevenido ¿no?... ¡Claro que es eso! ¡No te gusta! ¡No te gusta! ¡Esto no es amor! ¡Nunca lo aceptare! ¡¿Me oíste maldito rubio?! - _pensaba Levi dándose contra la pared.

Después de un rato donde el rubio por fin se fue Hanji preguntaba sobre que estuvieron hablando ya que cuando volvió ya no se encontró con Irvin, Levi no estaba de humor para hablar sobre eso así que mejor la ignoro y llamo a los niños para tomar la siesta.

Hanji ya estaba roncando con los niños a su alrededor dormidos como angelitos, por su parte Levi tenía que cumplir con su promesa y se acostó a un lado del ojiverde.

-Levi-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Nada… acaríciame la panza-

-De acuerdo pero ya duérmete-

-Si- dijo con una sonrisa mientras el pelinegro le acariciaba la panza.

-_¿Quién era ese viejo rubio?- _pensaba eren mientras cerraba sus hermosos ojos- _¿Cómo se atrevía a darle un beso a mi Levi? Ojala se quede calvo, Levi es mío solo MIO- _decía en su mente mientras caí rendido a los brazos de Morfeo.

Al parecer eren estaba buscando a su maestro preferido, cuando escucho su voz se acercó a su oficina y vio como aquel rubio le da un beso a su Levi y se quedó pasmado y enojado. Recordaría aquel hombre estaba seguro que era su rival y que no perdería contra él. Levi sin darse cuenta estaba en medio de un triángulo amoroso, el cual más adelante lo afectara en varias formas.

**Hola a todos w/**

**Después de varios días sin poder saber que escribir por fin termine, lo juro rescribí este capítulo más de 2 veces la verdad no me gustaba como estaba quedando hasta que me llego las inspiración. Gracias Shingeki no Homo 2.0 subió un doujinshi que ame y con él me inspire xD les recomiendo esa página de Facebook está llena de doujinshis traducidos al español, dejo aquí el Link**

** shingekiyaoifansub?fref=ts**

**Bueno esto es todo por ahora espero no tardar más de una semana, juro que me esforzare más; Como siempre sugerencias, comentarios las acepto :D**

**Aisu Onii: Pues aquí la continuación xD juro tratare de no tardar para el siguiente capítulo para que no esperes tanto, incluso yo odio esperar así que me esforzare.**

**Yaoista: Muchas gracias me alegra que te guste.**

**Entre más Reviews mas me animo a continuar *3***

**Nos vemos Bye-bye **


	3. Capitulo 2- De visita

**En estos momentos me tienen como elfo doméstico en mi casa… Andy-chan quiere ser libre como Dobby jajaja ok no pz *Modo fan de Harry Potter: ON* **

**Bueno aun cuando no soy libre logre terminar el capítulo así que no los molesto más y los dejo leer :D**

Lo estaba logrando de alguna u otra forma lo estaba logrando. Irvin iba muy feliz a su trabajo después de su reunió con Levi, desde que lo conoció hace 12 años siempre sintió un cariño así aquel niño con semblante serio y de tamaño compacto pero ese cariño fue transformándose en algo más mientras iban creciendo. Cuando él tenía 19 años y Levi 15 El_ que lindo es Levi_ pasó a ser _que sexy es Levi,_ no sabía cómo podía pensar eso de su amigo de infancia, 4 años menor que el sin mencionar que él era hombre; HOMBRE ¿se estaba enamorando de un hombre? No podía creérselo y tubo mil y un dudas sobre aquel sentimiento hacia el pelinegro pero todas esas dudas desaparecieron en aquel día.

**Flashback**

El examen fue duro sin decir algo difícil pero apenas vio su nombre en la lista de Ingresados podía suspirar de alivio, no podía creer que lo había logrado pero no era para menos tenía muy buenas calificaciones y estudio para el examen de admisión. Apenas llego a departamento se sorprendió al ver a Levi sentado en la sala de su apartamento.

-¿Levi? ¿Qué haces aquí? No mejor dicho ¿Cómo entraste aquí?- dijo, en su voz se podía ver el asombro y la alegría.

-Vine a felicitarte por haber logrado entrar- dijo sin cambiar su expresión- Y entre aquí gracias a tus padres, me dieron la llave-

-Ya veo-

-F-Felicidades por haber logrado entrar- dijo dándole un pequeño abrazo al rubio.

En ese momento cuando el pelinegro se iba alejar del rubio ya que él no era una persona que mostraba mucho afecto, Irvin lo aprisiono en sus brazos asiendo que durara más el abrazo, aun con su actitud fría Levi era muy cálido.

-Oye basta ¡No puedo respirar!-

-Lo siento Jaja- dijo con una sonrisa

-Bueno tengo que irme, solo vine a decirte eso Adiós-

-Espera Levi ¿Por qué te vas tan pronto?

-Tengo cosas que hacer- dijo dándole la espalda al rubio se dirigió a la puerta- A por cierto acabo de trapear así que ten cuidado-

-¿Eh? ¿Limpiaste?- con la presencia del pelinegro no se había dado cuenta pero la casa rechinaba de limpia

-Claro que lo hice ¿Cómo es posible que no limpies como se debe? Idiota-

-Espera Levi-

-nos vemos-

-te digo que esperes, no quiero que te vayas- dijo jalando el brazo del pelinegro, cuando su pie resbalo y fue cayendo mientras se lleva a Levi con él.

Irvin cayó al suelo de espaldas con Levi encima de él, pues claro lo jalo con él era más que obvio que el caería con el pero lo que no podía comprender era que era lo que sentía en su boca. Abrió los ojos poco a poco por el dolor del golpe cuando se dio cuenta que eso que le transmitía cierta calidez eran los labios de Levi.

No sabía cómo habían acabo así pero ahí mismo en ese momento se estaban dando un beso, el pelinegro se levantó de golpe sin saber que decir estaba pensando siento de cosas pero el rubio solo pensaba en una sola cosa; Los labios de Levi, eran finos, delgados pero suaves y cálidos no se lo podía creer se había besado con Levi y le había gustado… claro que le gusto y no solo eso quería volver a repetirlo para poder sentir más de aquellos labios.

-Levi- no sabía que decir

-Irvin, ¡Me largo! - sin más salió disparado por aquella puerta dejando en el suelo al rubio.

-Ah- dijo llevando sus dedos hacia sus labio- No hay duda alguna… realmente me gusta Levi-

**Fin del Flashback**

Desde aquel día su meta era poder establecer una relación con el pelinegro pero claro era difícil porque el otro no cedía, sabía muy bien que Levi sentía algo por el pero no lo quería reconocer aunque por alguna razón sentía que había algo más, algo que se interpondría entre él y su pelinegro ¿Qué seria? Bueno no importa el sabría cómo lograr superarlo, su determinación se comparaba a la de cierto niño con ojos esmeralda.

≥w≤

Ya eran 1:30 pm lo que significaba que ya era hora de que los niños se fueran a casa, poco a poco llegaron las madres de cada uno por ellos y se fueron despidiéndose de sus maestro pero había un niño de ojos verdes que aún estaba esperando que llegaran por el por alguna razón su madre no llegaba lo cual era raro ya que ella era muy puntual.

-Dime Eren-kun ¿tu mama si va a venir por ti?-dijo Hanji acercándose al castaño.

-No se… Mamá no llega tarde nunca…-

En eso sonó el teléfono de la oficina haciendo eco en el silencioso lugar que era la guardería ya que solo quedaban Levi, Hanji y Eren.

-Yo contesto- Dijo Levi dirigiéndose a la oficina

-Bueno, vamos a esperarla juntos ¿De acuerdo?- dijo Hanji con una sonrisa

-Ok- dijo el ojiverde desviando la mirada así la puerta- _El que debería estar a mi lado debería ser Levi… - _pensó el ojiverde, le agradaba Hanji-sensei pero obviamente prefería a su Levi.

Después de unos cuantos minutos Levi regreso con su mismo semblante serio y se acercó aquellos dos castaños que esperaban en la puerta.

-¿Quién era Levi?... ¡AH! no me digas que era ´´EL´´ otra vez – dijo la castaña dando un salto con una enorme sonrisa.

-Claro que no Idiota- dijo el pelinegro frunciendo el ceño- Era la madre de Eren-

-¿Eh? ¿Y qué te dijo?- dijo las castaña mientras el ojiverde los veía

-Al parecer sigue trabajando y terminara muy tarde y su padre está de viaje ¿no es asi Eren?-

El castaño asistió, no sabía que decir si su mamá iba a llegar tarde y su padre no estaba ¿Quién lo llevaría a casa?

-Asi que….- dijo la castaña pensando en una solución, obviamente el pequeño no podía irse solo a casa y mucho menos estar solo en casa.

-Asi que- dijo el pelinegro sacando a los 2 castaños de sus pensamientos- Eren ira conmigo a mi casa.

En ese momento hubo un silencio mientras los castaños procesaban lo que acaban de escuchar porvenir de la boca del pelinegro.

¿EEEHHH? – dijo ambos como en coro

-Lo que escucharon- dijo afirmando el otro- Hable con tu madre dijo que estaba bien siempre y cuando te llevara a casa mañana en la mañana.

Mientras Hanji se sentía aliviada por que el pequeño tendría quien lo cuidara, el menor estaba brincando, dando saltos mortales y dando vueltas de carro en su mente, no se lo podía creer estaría con su Levi nada más ni nada menos que en su casa.

-Bueno si asi son las cosas- dijo la castaña tomando su bolso- Nos vemos después Enanin, nos vemos el lunes Eren-kun- dijo mientras salía de la guardería.

-Bueno tengo que ir por mis cosas espera aquí ¿Oíste?- Dijo el de pelos azabache.

-De acuerdo- el ojiverde se sentía nervioso pero ansioso a la vez- _¡No puede ser! Voy a ir a la casa de Levi- _pensaba el menor_- no hemos tenido ninguna cita y ya iré a su casa ¡He dado un gran paso! A este ritmo tal vez…- _

-¡Oye eren!, si sigues ahí te dejare- grito el mayor sacando al pequeño de sus pensamientos

-¡Ah! Si hay voy- dijo mientras se acercaba al pelinegro- E-Entonces… ¿nos tomamos de las manos?-

-Como quieras-

El pequeño ojiverde acerco su mano tímida pero decidida entrelazando los dedos con los de mayor sintiendo una pequeña calidez que rápidamente se le trasmitía. Y asi comenzaron a caminar rumbo al departamento del Pelinegro.

-Umh… ¿N-No cree que asi tomados de las manos parecemos novios?- dijo eren intentando romper el silencio que había mientras caminaban.

-No lo creo, más bien parece como si fueras mi Otôto y yo tu Oniisan-

-Eh…. ¿En serio?- bajo la cabeza algo desilusionado por la respuesta del mayor.

-Dime eren ¿en serio te gusto tanto?- arqueo una ceja mientras veía aquel niño que según él era raro.

-Claro y mucho-

-¿Por qué?

-Pues por varias cosas… una porque es genial, otra es por ser tan gentil y…- poco a poco iba bajando la voz al sentirse avergonzado por lo que decía.

-¿Y?-

-Pues lindo… por eso será mi esposa

-_¿Lindo? Ese niño está igual de ciego que Irvin-_ pensó mientras se daba un golpe en la cabeza por acordarse del rubio.

Caminaron unas calles más hasta que llegaron a su destino; El departamento de Levi, no era muy lujoso pero tampoco era para menospreciar, mientras Levi se dirigía a la cocina para hacer la comida Eren se fue a la sala.

-En serio que tienes suerte que suspendieran mis clases hoy- dijo Levi mientras revisaba el refrigerador.

-Si tengo mucha suerte- respondió el menor con una enorme sonrisa.

-Bien, la verdad no tengo nada que ofrecer, olvide ir al supermercado así que ordenaremos algo ¿Qué quieres?-

-Pizza-

-Entendido- agarro el teléfono y empezó a llamar a la pizzería- ¿De que la quieres?

-De lo que usted quiera- dijo el castaño con entusiasmo.

-Hola, me gustaría una pizza familiar con salchichas y queso…- mientras Levi ordena la pizza eren divagaba en su mente

-_Qué bonito departamento, parece que vive solo… menos mal- _pensaba el menor

-Bien llegara en los 30 minutos ¿Qué quieres hacer mientras?-

El rostro del pequeño era un poema, no solo su mirada estaba en blanco sino que también sus mejillas tomaban un tierno color rojo mientras su boca temblaba ¿Qué estaría pensado aquel niño?

-Bien ¿Qué tal si te pones a dibujar?- dijo el mayor al ver que el pequeño no respondía

-Ah… ok- dijo sacando su cuaderno y unos colores de su mochila

-Bien, iré por jugo de naranja-

-Ok…-

Pasaron unos minutos mientras aquellos dos esperaban la pizza mientras eren se le pasaban los minutos rápido el pelinegro ya estaba desesperado no le gustaba esperar, en eso siente como lo jalan del brazo.

-¿Qué pasa Eren?-

-¡Mira!- mostro con entusiasmo el dibujo que acaba de hacer, obviamente no era perfecto pero era lindo y fácil de entender pero el pelinegro estaba sin palabras ante aquel dibujo…

-Eren… ¿este eres tú?- dijo señalando con su dedo un niño con ojos verdes y traje negro.

-Si-

-¿y quién se supone que es esta persona que lleva vestido blanco?

-Levi-

Hubo un silencio mientras el pelinegro entendí mejor el dibujo, era un dibujo de él y eren casándose y pues como el niño siempre decía él era la novia.

-Eren…- no pudo articular otra palabra cuando sonó el timbre y llego la pizza.

Mientras comían Levi no dejaba de ver aquel niño, no sabía como era posible que un niño de su edad ya estuviera pensado en el matrimonio y no solo eso sino que quería casarse con su sensei… no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ello y mucho menos si era normal es decir hay varios niños que se enamoran de su maestra pero ¿de su maestro? Obviamente nunca.

Pasaron las horas y ya estaba anoche siendo, Levi mando a eren a la baño para tomar una ducha antes de dormir y claro el ojiverde quería bañarse con su sensei pero el pelinegro se negó y terminaron bañándose separados. Mientras el pelinegro se bañaba Eren se dirigió al cuarto del mayor y se encontraba nada más ni nada menos encima de la cama del mayor; su ropa Eren se acercó al monto de ropa, cuando localizo los calzoncillos volteo así la puerta esperando que no llegara Levi y lo sorprendiera.

-_Los calzoncillos de Levi- _pensaba el menor cuando los tenía en sus manos y sin esperar más los empezó a oler- _¡Oh dios mío!... sus partes bajas huelen a flores… me gusta- _

Jadeaba y respiraba fuerte por la nariz mientras graba aquel olor en su pequeña mente de 6 años, tal y como dijo Levi ese niño era raro y no muy inocente, tenía la prenda contra su nariz y no se despegaba de ella, realmente se alegraba de que su mama no hubiera ido por él. Cuando estuvo a punto de guárdalos para tenerlos como recuerdo de aquel día llego el mayor por detrás tomando desprevenido al ojiverde.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- dijo mostrando un semblante entre enojado y sorprendido

-… N-Nada… ¡Ay! - dijo mientras recibía una nalga por parte del mayor. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando este mocoso?

≥w≤

-Levi ¿Dónde voy a dormir?- dijo mientras respiraba fuerte por la nariz otra vez, obviamente quería dormir en la misma cama con su ´´Futura esposa´´ así que estaba ansioso por la respuesta.

-… aquí- dijo señalando que dormiría a su lado

Eren literalmente salto a la cama y se acomodó junto al mayor, Levi apago las luces y se decido a dormir dándole la espalda al pequeño.

-Levi…-

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿me quieres?-

Esa pregunta obviamente tomo al pelinegro desprevenido y se giró para poder ver la ojiverde, la luz de la luna daba en su cara así que podía ver perfectamente el rostro de eren… maldita sea ese niño era muy tierno

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-….-

-Oye eren contéstame-

-porque… quiero estar seguro-

-¿seguro? ¿De qué?-

-que ese viejo rubio no me está robando a mi futura esposa-dijo el ojiverde haciendo un puchero.

Levi no sabía cómo contestar ante ello ¿acaso eren los vio? Diablos si fue así sería un problema pero al parecer el menor sí que estaba enojado por ello eso lo complico más, no solo tenía su amigo de la infancia tras de el sino que también tenía a un celoso alumno que estaba reclamando por él.

-No hay nada entre ese rubio y yo ¿me oíste?

-¡¿entonces por qué te beso?!- dijo reincorporándose y sentándose en la cama cruzando los brazos y haciendo otro puchero

-por qué me tomo desprevenido… además no debería contestarte no es tu asunto-

-claro que lo es… Levi es mi futura esposa… no quiero que… no quiero que Levi quiera a alguien más que no sea yo…- dijo el menor solando las lágrimas que se estaban acumulando en sus hermosos ojos.

-Eren…-

-¿Qué acaso no quieres ser mi novia?- dijo mirando al rostro del mayor

-no es eso… es solo que…-

-¿Qué?-

-ya duérmete-

-¡Levi!- dijo mientras jalaba el brazo del menor para que no se durmiera

-Mira eren, si me dices lo mismo dentro de unos años más… entonces podría pensarlo.

-¡Levi! ¿Lo que acabas de decir es una promesa?- dijo casi chillando de la emoción.

-Cállate y ponte a dormí-

Ok- dijo abrazando por detrás a Levi- _Es una promesa, no perderé ¿me oíste? Viejo rubio cejon- _Pensaba el ojiverde mientras caía dormido

Al día siguiente, eran las 8:30 am y era sábado es decir no guardería no escuela. Esta realmente feliz por ello necesitaba un descanso después de todo lo que tuvo que soportar ayer estaba cansado tanto físico como mentalmente. Se visto, espero que eren estuviera listo y marcharon rumbo a la casa de Eren

-Eren- dijo Carla la madre del ojiverde mientras abrazaba su amado hijo.

Era una mujer hermosa con cabello castaño atado en la parte baja del mismo con un listón en forma de coleta, la cual mantiene en la parte frontal del lado derecho de su hombro, y ojos color ámbar.

-Gracias por cuidar de mi hijo-

-No hay problema, si me disculpa tengo que retirarme-

-Levi- dijo abrazando el pie del mayor- Nos vemos luego- dicho lo último giño un ojo

-…Claro- dijo acariciando la cabeza del menor y se fue de la residencia de los Jaeger.

-Eren quieres mucho a tu maestro ¿verdad?- dijo Carla con una pequeña sonrisa

-Si mamá y mucho- dijo sin apartar la vista de la figura de Levi que poco a poco se hacía más lejana.

-Vamos adentro-dijo mientras madre e hijo entraban a su casa.

Mientras tanto una figura pequeña estaba viendo aquella escena desde la ventana del segundo piso de la casa de los Jaeger con un profundo odio el cual iba dirigido nada más ni nada menos que al pelinegro.

**Hola a todos he aquí Andy-chan reportándose con otro capítulo :D**

**La verdad gracias a todos por sus comentarios, me alientan a seguir adelante con esta historia. Al principio me sentía nerviosa pero ahora con sus Reviews me siento más confiada y decidida. A por cierto en esta historia Levi va ser el Uke por si alguien tenía duda, es que amo a Levi como uke *A* jajaja ok no pz ignórenme xD**

_**Amanate del yaoi:**_** espero que te haya gustado la parte donde eren olfatea los calzones de Levi jajaja quise darle un toco especial xD**

**Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo espero no tardar tanto y aprovechare Enero al máximo ya que en Febrero entrare a la escuela y tal vez tarde más para actualizar la historia así que entre más Reviews más me esfuerzo *3***


	4. Capitulo 3- Aquellos ojos

**Hola a todos antes que nada ¡LO SIENTO MUCHO! Lo se me tarde y la verdad me sentí mal ya que incluso yo odio esperar -.-**

**Les explico sobre mi bloqueo al final del capítulo y los dejo leer en paz :D**

**Advertencias: Palabras en cursiva son pensamientos.**

Realmente necesitaba descansar un poco y gracias a dios era sábado. El pelinegro apenas dejo a Eren en su casa se fue sin rumbo exacto, quería despejar su mente así que fue a un parque cerca de ahí y se sentó en una de las bancas y miro al cielo ¿Cuándo su vida se tornó tan complicada? Realmente no sabía que hacer o mejor dicho que pensar. Tenía a dos personas que al parecer lo querían pero… Eren es un niño está confundido ¿no? Así que no puedo tomarlo como una declaración después de todo pasaran unos años y se le olvidara así que su verdadero problema es Irvin o al menos eso pensaba el de cabello azabache.

-¡_Maldita sea! A Irvin le sigo gustando pero…. ¿me gusta el?- _paso su mano detrás de su nuca.

No negaría que alguna vez dudo de su sexualidad y se había sentido atraído por otro hombre pero según él era cosa del pasado, ¿Cómo saber si realmente le gustaba? No negaría que siempre le tuvo un cariño al rubio pero él siempre pensó que era como de amigos o hermanos y ya nada mas pero cada vez que se le acerca el rubio se pone nervioso y sabe que decir ¿eso es amor? No, amor es cuando estás feliz de ver aquella persona, sientes que tu corazón se acelera y sientes que deseas a ser feliz aquella persona y si algún día se fuera preferirías morir que estar lejos de él ¿No?

-_¡Idiota! Estas pensando como una estúpida chica con su primer amor-_ se dio un golpe en la cabeza.

Bueno no importa como estuviera pensando eso era verdad y no sentía nada parecido por el rubio pero Irvin estaría sufriendo ¿No? Realmente él se notaba que en serio amaba a Levi pero este no sentía lo mismo ¿Qué acaso no le dolía? Realmente no lo ama pero no le gusta verlo sufrir….

-_¿Y si lo intento?... ¿Y si intento amar a Irvin?... Nada se pierde….-_

Si el intentaba acercarse a Irvin si intentaba amarlo, corresponderlo podría evitar que el sufriera ¿no? Pero a que costo, Levi estaría con él por obligación y ser amado por compasión es peor y lo dañaría más... ¡¿Entonces qué hacer?! ¿Cuál sería la solución? ¿Cómo ver feliz a Irvin sin forzarse a algo imposible?

w

Después de una batalla consigo mismo que duro casi todo el día se fue, del parque deambulo por todas partes hasta que dieran las 9:45pm dándose cuenta que era algo tarde decidió dejar su paseo sin rumbo aparente y se fue directo a su departamento sin cruzar miradas con nadie. Subió al elevador y se dirigió a la puerta y paso la llave se adentró y apenas llego alguien lo estaba envolviendo en sus brazos ¿Pero qué diablos? ¿Quién es? Por un momento se le paro el corazón el pensar que fuera Irvin ya que él dijo que lo visitaría a su departamento, alejo el cuerpo ajeno de él y lo agarró del cuello y lo estampo contra la pared.

-¿Quién diablos eres y que haces aquí?- vocifero el mayor con un poco de rabia

-L-Levi me estas ahogando…- dijo aquella persona y en ese momento supo de quien se trataba y la soltó dejando que callera al suelo.

-Maldita sea Hanji ¿Pero qué carajos crees que haces?-

-D-Dándote la bienvenida a casa…. L-Levi ¿y tú ´´Estoy en casa´´?- dijo la castaña mientras recuperaba algo de aire.

-Me arrepiento de haberte dado las llaves, Devuélvelas- extendió la mano así su amiga y no precisamente para ayudarla.

-Vamos enanin ¿Qué te pasa?-

-….. Nada-no estaba de humor la verdad

-No me convence, ven entra traje unas cervezas-

-Así que viniste para emborracharme, mira que eres astuta- soltó con un tono de burla mientras entraba, la verdad no negaría que tal vez le hacía falta la compañía de alguien que no sintiera nada por el más que cariño.

Pasaron un par de horas y los dos empezaron a beber pero claro sin excederse ya que Levi sabía que si se emborrachaba terminaría hablando de más y Hanji quería saber que le pasaba a su amigo. Después de su sexta cerveza la castaña dejo la lata en la mesita que estaba en la sala y dirigió a Levi con una mirada seria pero reconfortante una que no debería tener una persona que bebió más de 5 cervezas.

-Dime ¿Qué te tiene tan alterado?-

-…- el pelinegro no dijo nada y desvió la mirada

-¿Se trata de que Irvin te quiera en su cama?- dijo aun con su rostro serio.

El pelinegro se esperaba todo menos eso, apenas escucho a la cuatro-ojos escupió algo de su cerveza y tosió mientras el mismo se daba golpes en su espalda… ¿Cómo podía decir eso con ese rostro tan serio?

-¡Irvin no me quiere en su cama!- vocifero algo ofendido por la pregunta… Alto ¿Por qué ofendido?

-¿Entonces?- dijo mientras una ceja castaña se eleva

-Irvin solo me quiere…así que no inventes cosas estúpidas-

-¿Pero cómo amigo?-

-…- después de un corto periodo de silencio respondió- No…

-Así que ese es el problema, No sabes si tú también lo quieres más que un amigo ¿No es así?-

-_Maldita sea, estará loca esta mujer pero es lista-_ la verdad se sentía incómodo hablando de eso con alguien pero no sabía porque debía hablar- A ese idiota siempre lo he admirado y lo considero un gran amigo pero… no creo sentir algo así…-

-¿Entonces de que te preocupas?-

-Ese idiota sigue de persistente y la verdad… como lo considero un gran amigo no quiero que salga lastimado-

-Pues en el amor siempre saldrás lastimado así que no lo puedes evitar amenos… ¿Qué estés dispuesto a intentar amarlo?- dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo su cerveza.

Y ahí aparecía la misma pregunta de hace rato ¿Podría llegar a amar a Irvin? Ni él lo sabía, aun cuando no perdía nada la verdad tenía miedo, sentía que algo podría pasar si llegaba a internarlo con el rubio. Intento imaginarse como seria estar con él pero apenas se imaginó a él con Irvin tomados de la mano mientras poco a poco se acercaban para tocar sus labios sentía que algo oprimía su pecho y cuando estuvieron solo a unos milímetros de poder lograr un beso de película aparecieron unos ojos verdes que lo sacaron bruscamente de sus pensamientos ¿Qué diablos fue eso?

En eso sonó el reloj para marcar que eran las 12 ya era demasiado tarde, Hanji bostezo y se estiro haciendo saber que estaba cansada y fue como contagioso porque Levi también soltó un bostezo pero su rostro seguía un enorme signo de interrogación; Esa mirada se le hacía familiar y no solo eso sino que también le transmitió un miedo como si el estar con Irvin estuviera traicionando al portador de aquellos ojos ¿Por qué sentía eso?

-Sabes Levi, no sé qué harás pero si necesitas ayuda estoy dispuesta a lo que sea.-

-Hanji…- la verdad era una gran amiga lo tenía que reconocer- Ya es tarde no puedes conducir y no habrá taxis a esta hora, quédate y duerme en el cuarto de huéspedes.

-¡Aww! gracias enanin- se dirigió al cuarto y cerró la puerta

-_Gran amiga o no seguirá siendo una molestia_- pensó el pelinegro mientras e dirigía a su propio cuarto.

Se dejó caer en la cama solo se quitó los zapatos y se tapó con las sabanas limpias. ¿De quién era esa mirada? No podía recordarlo pero nunca olvidaría esa sensación de calidez que le dio al recordar aquellos ojos. Y sin más se durmió y en sus sueños estaban presentes 2 pares de ojos unos azules y otros verdes.

w

El domingo paso rápido y veloz, Hanji solo se fue apenas despertó se despido del pelinegro y cuando se encontró solo en su departamento solo empezó a limpiarlo. No sabía que más que hacer no tenía tarea ya que él era un alumno admirable, así que empezó a limpiar su ya de por si impecable apartamento hasta que quedo rechinante de limpio, después de paso todo el día en la cama sabía que eso era perezoso y su subconsciente lo regañaba pero no quería salir de ahí, necesitaba alejarse del mundo por un momento y así fue su domingo.

Y entonces llegó el lunes la verdad se sentía algo cansado pero al menos estaba más calmado llego a la guardería donde Hanji ya estaba lista y preparada, el hizo una mueca como saludo dejo sus cosas y se animó a sí mismo para empezar un nuevo dio de labores.

Después de recibir a todos los niños empezaron su labores como siempre dibujaron, cantaron y jugaron y pasaron las horas, esa rutina era algo relajante para el pelinegro y claro lo sería más si no tuviera a un cachorro pegado a él sin perderle de vista. Eren había notado que ´´Su futura esposa´´ estaba algo distraído o al menos de caído y sentía el enorme deber de hacerlo sentir mejor pero no sabía qué hacer y en ese momento una idea paso por su pequeña mente.

-De acuerdo niños vallan al patio y cuando regresen será hora de la siesta ¿Ok?- dijo hanji con una enorme sonrisa

-¡Si Hanji-sensei!- dijeron todos los niños mientras se dirigían al patrio claro todos menos uno.

-Oye Eren ¿Qué haces? Ve a jugar- dijo el pelinegro mientras se sentaba en su silla

-No quiero, quiero estar aquí con Levi- dijo mientras encaraba a su maestro.

Hanji apenas vio la atmosfera que surgía salió con los demás niños, sabía que Eren no se rendiría y Levi la mataría si viera como es vencido por aquel niño de mirada tierna.

-Como quieras pero más te vale dormirte a la hora de la siesta- dijo mientras desviaba la mirada.

-Si- en ese momento trato de trepar así el regazo del pelinegro.

-¿Qué crees que hacer?- una ceja delgada y negra se levantó mientras observaba como eren intentaba pero fallaba

-Quiero estar con Levi- dijo pero volvió a resbalar y caer.

-Tonto- dijo mientras abrazaba a eren y lo ponía sobre sus piernas- ¿Mejor?

-Si- se abrazó del cuello de Levi y se acurruco posando su cabeza en el cuello del pelinegro.

No negaría que se sentía bien tener al castaño en sus brazos y más cuando este lo abrazaba y entonces volvieron a aparecer aquellos ojos verdes… ¡ALTO! ¿Acaso era Eren el dueño de aquellos ojos? No es posible, claro eran de mismo color y tenían un aire de inocencia pero también se notaban como si fueran de un cazador mirándolo a él como su presa no podía ser de eren su niño inocente de mirada de cachorro ¿Verdad?

Y en ese momento sintió algo raro, algo estaba tocando sus labios y cuando logro salir de sus pensamientos lo que vio lo dejo sin palabras. Aquello que sentía en sus labios eran otros pares de labios dulces y suaves que pertenecían a su cachorro de ojos verdes, aquella vista lo dejo en shock por un momento; eren estaba con los ojos cerrados, sus mejillas tenían un dulce tono rojo y este estaba agarrando del cuello al pelinegro para atraerlo más a él y en ese momento volvió en sí y se separó del pequeño bruscamente mientras ambos caían al suelo, mientras Eren se le veía en los ojos un brillo como si hubiera vivido el mejor momento de su vida Levi estaba con los ojos en blanco mientras sus dedos tocaron sus labios

¿Pero qué diablos acaba de pasar?

…

**Lo siento mucho si tarde ****Denme un golpe lo merezco es que la verdad no tenía inspiración, estuve dándome contra la pared varias veces para saber que escribir pero nada venía a mí y ayer Salí con mis amigas y me relajo un poco y después soñé con el capítulo de hoy y yo AH! Di el grito en el cielo, No puedo creer que la inspiración me llegaría en un sueño y apenas desperté empecé a escribirlo pero claro mi padre tuvo que usar la computadora y no pude subirlo hasta ahora pero me alegro de haber acabado y traerles un capitulo nuevo.**

**Juro que no tardare tanto para el siguiente es más tratare de subirlo en máximo 3 días para redimirme *A***

**Espero sus Reviews, Pídanle a Kami-sama que no me vuelva a pasar.**

**Bueno sin más que decir me despido nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Bye bye xD**


	5. Capitulo 4- Esperame

**Lo prometido es deuda, no me tarde y traigo aquí el siguiente capítulo :D**

**No diré más y los dejare leer **

¿Pero qué diablos acaba de pasar?

Quería decir algo pero no sabía que decir, Eren le acaba de dar un beso ¿Qué rayos podía decir? Se acaba de dar un beso con uno de sus estudiantes que era HOMBRE claro no era la primera vez que había besado aun hombre pero era 12 años menos que el ¿Qué carajos hacer? Se sentía culpable, sorprendido y con un enorme dolor en el pecho y esas fueron unas de las pocas emociones que sentía el pelinegro ALTO no es tu culpa es de él, él te beso no tu a él ¿Verdad? Te acaba de robar un beso un niño de 6 años ESO ES RIDICULO.

-¡¿Qué hiciste Eren?!- se paró de golpe y miro al pequeño mientras que su boca temblaba.

El susodicho levanto la mirada y sus ojos mostraron un sentimiento enorme de sorpresa acaba de darle un beso a Levi debería estar feliz no molesto.

-L-Le di un beso a Levi- su boca también empezaba a temblar al igual que su pequeño cuerpo

-¡No digas eso tan tranquilamente! ¿Sabes lo que significa dar un beso?-

-¡Sí!- respondió firme ya que se sentía ofendido al ver la duda en los ojos de su futura esposa- Es una muestra de cariño-

-¿Eh? Una muestra de cariño se da con un abrazo o un beso en la mejilla ¡NO EN LOS LABIOS!-

-Pero… papá y mamá se dan esas muestras de cariños siempre así que pensé….-

-¡Pero tus padres se aman!-

-PERO YO AMO A LEVI- dijo mientras intentaba no estallar en llanto, sus ojos se veían cristalinos con unas lágrimas amenazando en salir

Levi se quedó con la boca abierta tras la fuerte declaración por parte de Eren ¿Dijo que lo amaba? Idiota en esta muy pequeño para saber que es el amor y se atrevía decirlo así tan abiertamente.

-Eren yo…. Yo no te amo ¿Me oíste? Solo te veo como un estudiante, nada más así que olvida la tonta idea de que supuestamente me amas ¿De acuerdo?

El pequeño corazón del ojiverde se detuvo al escuchar aquellas palabras provenir de su amado Levi esto tenía que ser un sueño no podía ser verdad, fue rechazado inmediatamente después de declararse, sus lágrimas por fin salieron y no pararon de salir, se sentía triste demasiado triste…. Quería que Levi lo abrazara y solo fuera una pesadilla y que al despertar vería a su futura esposa junto a él con esa mirada seria pero cálida.

-L-Levi…. L-Lo que acabas d-decir…. es m-mentira ¿ne?- extendió sus bracitos para alcanzar al pelinegro pero este se volteo dándole la espalda.

-Eren, olvídalo de una buena vez- sin previo aviso comenzó a caminar directo a su oficina.

-¡Levi!- grito mientras trataba de alcanzar a su querido maestro pero este apresuro el paso. Llego a su oficina y cerró la puerta delante del castaño dando un fuerte sonido hueco. Ambos se dejaron caer mientras sentían que sus corazones se estrujaban.

Maldito niño, eres un mocoso no deberías sentir eso ¿Qué diablos debería hacer en una situación así? Con trabajos podía manejar su situación con el idiota de Irvin no sabían qué hacer con Eren.

-L-Levi…. Ábreme…. Por favor- pedí desde el otro lado de la puerta aun derramando lágrimas el ojiverde

Levi no contesto, estaba muy confundido…. Los labios de Eren eran muy suaves y dulces…. ¡Claro que lo son, es un niño! ¡Has algo o acabaras como un Pedófilo!

-¡LEVI!- dio unos pequeños golpes a la puerta sin recibir respuestas.

-¡Levi! ¡Levi!-

No quería responder, ni abrir simplemente no quería estar con Eren en esos momentos ya que su mente estaba más revuelta que antes.

-¡Levi!... Levi, tu prometiste que lo considerarías en unos años más así que…. no te molestare pero… en unos años volveré a intentarlo, volveré por ti…..así que… así que no me odies… P-Por favor….- dijo el pequeño Eren bajando la cabeza.

Hubo un silencio después de las palabras de Eren, Levi abrió cuidadosamente la puerta y no encontró a nadie detrás de ella, cuando salió para ver donde se encontraba Eren lo vio afuera en el patio sentado sin hacer nada, volvió a su oficina y se acostó en el pequeño sofá que había allí y se quedó viendo el techo.

´´_Las palabras de Eren eran tan…. Tan sinceras, se podía percibir que eran verdaderas´´_

Paso su brazo y se tapó los ojos, aun cuando fueran reales obviamente no dudarían, pasarían los años y se olvidaría de aquel sentimiento, aquel momento donde se juntaron, todo lo olvidaría aquel niño al pasar los años pero Levi nunca lo olvidaría, quedaría marcado en su memoria para siempre. Ahora la duda que tenia de poder amas a Irvin era peor ya que no confundida más el sentir que le dolía el pecho al pensar que el pequeño ojiverde se olvidara de él.

´´_No eres más que un hombre con muy mala suerte en el amor…. Será mejor olvidarte de todo…. De los sentimientos de Irvin y los de… Eren´´_

Sin más que decirse a sí mismo, se quedó en esa posición unos minutos más hasta que escucho a Hanji llamar a los niños para la siesta, salió de su oficina y se quedó parado junto a la castaña mientras supervisaban que todos los niños fueran buenos y se durmieran, los ojos verde-olivo miraron de reojo al pequeño castaño pero este solo se acostó sin decir nada más y mucho menos dirigirle la mirada aquello le dolió un poco al pelinegro pero lo tomo como la iniciativa de poder dejar todo atrás.

_´´Levi solo espera…. Espera por mí, creceré, me hare más fuerte y vendré por ti…. Solo espera por favor´´_

_´´Eren lo siento…. Esto no es correcto también para ti Irvin… lo olvidare todo… es mejor para todos´´_

≥w≤

Pasaron unas semanas después de la declaración y el rechazo que hubo entre Levi y Eren mientras el pelinegro trataba de actuar normal y cumplir con lo que debía pero no pasaba desapercibido incluso Hanji lo había notado pero sabía que no debía preguntar ya que parecía que lo que fuera afectaba mucho al pelinegro y no quiso molestarlo por su parte Eren se le veía solo decaído y distante… Ya no se hablaban como antes, ninguno soportaba la mirada del otro e incluso Eren dejo de llamarlo por su nombre y le decía ´´Sensei´´ lo cual Levi no sabía cómo tomarlo ¿acaso Eren lo odiaba? ¿Le tendría rencor? No sabía qué hacer y así fueron los días a partir de ese momento.

Levi mientras intentaba concentrarse en su trabajo y en la escuela la cual estaba en finales no podía sacarse de la cabeza los ojos verdes de Eren. Sentía un vacío en el estómago varias veces se decía a si mismo que era por no alimentarse bien pero después pensó que tal vez era porque tenía miedo de haber lastimado al pequeño ojiverde. Por su parte Eren seguía fingiendo una sonrisa y se la pasaba llorando en las noches, tenía miedo de que su amado Levi lo odiara por haberse precipitado, quería estar junto al otra vez pero temía que lo rechazara como aquella vez.

≥w≤

Cuando paso un mes y seguían igual de distantes uno con el otro, ninguno de los dos lo soportaba extrañaba su presencia. Sonó la campana y Hanji indico a todos los niños que fueran a jugar fuera. Pasaron los minutos y todos los niños estaban afuera jugando y riendo mientras Eren solo estaba sentado en el marco de la puerta que daba al patio viendo la nada.

-Eren ¿quieres jugar Atrapa al Titán?- dijo Erd

-Es un juego que nos enseñó Hanji-sensei- dijo Gunta

-Vamos Eren o ¿acaso tienes miedo de perder?- dijo Auruo

-¿no quieres jugar Eren-kun?- dijo Petra mientras le tomaba la mano a Eren

-No…. gracias pero vallan ustedes….-

-Ok…- dijo petra y se dirigió a jugar con los demás.

Hanji observa al castaño ya que había notado que no solo su amigo actuaba diferente sino también aquel niño así que se acercó decidida a poder ayudar en algo.

-Eren-kun ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes más?- dijo Hanji mientras se sentaba junto al castaño

-No, me siento bien Hanji-sensei-

-Dime Eren-kun… ¿Estás enojado con Levi?-

El pequeño dio un respingo cuando escucho su nombre y ojos amenazaban con sacar algunas lágrimas pero no lo hizo y solo desvió la mirada.

-N-No….-

-¿Seguro? Porque ya no los veo igual de unidos… ¿Está todo bien entre ustedes?-

-…Si-

-No es cierto tus orejas están rojas- el menor se tapó las orejas, sabía que cuando mentía se le ponían rojas- no me digas ¿Acaso Levi te hizo algo? Si es ya veraz, lo regañare y me burlare de su estatura por haberte molestado- dijo con un tono burlón ya que era broma e intentaba relajar un poco a Eren pero fue todo lo contrario.

-¡NO LO HAGA! ¡Le... digo Sensei es buena persona, la mejor de todas! ¡NO SE ATREVA A MOLESTARLO!- grito el pequeño mientras e paraba bruscamente.

Hanji se quedó sin palabras mientras Eren bajaba la cabeza mientras sus ojos sacaron esas lagrimas que había guardado desde hace buen rato y en eso el corazón del pequeño se detuvo por un momento al escuchar la voz de aquel hombre.

-Todos a dentro es hora de la siesta- dijo el pelinegro mientras se encontraba a un lado de aquellos dos.

Todos acataron la orden del mayor y se metieron y después se acotaron mientras se tapaban y caían en brazos de Morfeo ya que estaban cansados después de un día de juegos y diversión para ellos todos menos uno. Mientras Hanji se acostaba cerca de Auruo por si el pobre niño se mordía la lengua durante sueños otra vez Levi se dirigió a un lado de Eren y se acomodó junto a él.

-¿Está todo bien?- dijo Levi sin saber que más decir pero claro sabía que cara poner ya que estaba con su singular rostro serio

-S-Si… me voy a dormir- dijo Eren mientras se tapaba todo completo de pies a cabeza, no quería ver su rostro ahora no si no lloraría.

-Oye Eren, no te tapes todo completo- dijo mientras jalaba la sabana y logro ver el rostro de Eren y las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas

Suspiro y abrazo al Eren acercándolo más al hasta que quedo lo suficiente cerca para que Eren escuchara los latidos del pelinegro, aquella acción tomo desprevenido al menor y se sonrojo.

-L-Lev di-digo Sensei… ¿Qué está haciendo?- su rostro se elevó para toparse con aquellos ojos verde-olivo que le gustaba tanto

-En primera no me llames así… no me gusta-

-P-Pero usted dijo que….-

-Olvida lo que dije ¿De acuerdo?- el menor asintió- Y en segunda si te lastime… lo siento pero no te lo guardes ¿Me oíste?

Eren abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al oír eso del pelinegro

-Quiero que vuelvas hacer el cachorro alegre que eras antes ¿De acuerdo?-

El menor enterró su rostro en el pecho del pelinegro asintiendo mientras mojaba la camisa de Levi con sus lágrimas. De verdad lo amaba, amaba su forma de actuar, su seriedad, su carácter firme e ideas claras, su forma no tan habitual de ser gentil. Estaba decidido cuando fuera mayor regresaría por el sin importar nada y si alguien traba de tocarlo o arrebatárselo lo mataría, mataría a cualquiera hasta que no quedara ninguno.

_´´No dejare que seas de nadie más… Eres mío Levi… Solo MIO´´_

Levi mientras sentía como eren se relajaba y dejaba de llorar se dio cuenta que se quedó dormido mientras este se aferraba a él, cerró los ojos intentado dormir un poco también, y durmió como un bebe y todo gracias a tener a cierto castaño junto a él. Y Sin más Levi soñó con unos ojos verdes mientras Eren soñaba con pelinegro con vestido blanco.

≥w≤

Pasaron los meses, no se volvió a tocar el tema sobre lo que sentía Eren por Levi y siguieron actuando como antes hasta aquel día; El día donde Eren dejaría la guardería y Levi iría a la Universidad un día que cierto castaño no quería que llegaría nunca ya que significaba separarse de su Levi.

´´_No quiero, no quiero Levi… Levi… espérame… espérame por favor´´_

…

**Ok les dejo en un momento de suspenso. A partir de aquí contare como va ser la vida de Levi y de Eren lejos de cada uno, ya después aparecerá Eren ya grandecito *A* **

**La verdad ni yo sé cómo se torna la historia desde aquí jajaja xD**

**Díganme les gusto el pequeño conflicto que hubo entre Levi y Eren porque a mí me dolió un poco, no me gusta verlos enojados jajaja ok no pz ignórenme.**

**Como siempre comentarios y sugerencias me ayudan mucho.**

**Tal vez suba el lunes, espero sus amados Reviews que me hacen muy feliz :D**

**PD: se me vino una pequeña duda ¿Quién les gustaría que fuera el primero en ponerle las manos encima a nuestro amado Levi? La verdad ni yo sé y me gustaría su opinión PERO por favor nada de peleas ¿Ok? Solo es una encuesta, aquí no es un duelo de ver que es mejor Eruri o Ereri ¿De acuerdo? Todos calmados mientras me dicen quien les gustaría que estrenara al pequeño Levi xD**

**Me despido, Andy-chan se va**

**Bye bye **


	6. Capitulo 5- Tu ausencia

**PERDONENME ¡ ≥****≤ No diré nada ahorita y los dejare leer abajo los espero para poder darles mis disculpas por Retrasarme.**

**Advertencia: En este capítulo lo escribí en primera persona y se divide en dos Levi y Eren para que no se confunda Ok.**

**º****Levi****º**

Estudiar en Tokio va ser algo nuevo para mí es decir vivir la mayor parte de mi vida en Osaka y después mudarme a la capital de Japón será un gran cambio, un cambio que debo hacer para poder seguir con mis estudios no me puedo creer que ya valla a ir a la universidad es algo que por una parte me alegra pero por otra parte no. A cambio de irme tendré que dejar la guardería aun cuando la dejo en buenas manos no me tiene muy contento la idea de irme y dejarla; Nanaba y Riko quienes eran viejas amigas de mi madre se harán cargo de la guardería hasta que regrese y vea que hacer con mi vida ya que quiero trabajar pero también quiero estar en la guardería. Nanaba es una mujer alta, de cabello rubio y corto, siempre hacia los lados, sus ojos son azules y casi siempre es calmada es a la que más le tengo confianza porque la conozco desde que tengo memoria y siempre me regalaba productos de limpieza en mis cumpleaños así que me agrada y Riko es una mujer de baja estatura y delgada, con el cabello plateado usa lentes, sus ojos son algo grandes y plateados como su cabello y tiene cejas un poco gruesas, ella solía ser una vieja compañera del instituto de mi Madre y casi nunca socializaba con ella pero sé que es buena gente. Pero hay varias cosas que dejo atrás al irme y no quiero sonar como un estúpido sentimental pero la verdad voy a extrañar a algunas personas aunque son en ocasiones fastidiosas son importantes para mí.

Hanji Zoe: Esa loca la extrañare aunque nunca se lo diré, ella era quien me mantenía cuerdo y más cuando podía ver como era de lunática y claro nadie sabía escucharme como ella espero que le vaya bien en Francia, aun cuando lo más lógico sería que yo fuera allá considerando que es el país me vio nacer fue ella quien resulto ir hacia allá. Va estudiar Artes y que mejor lugar que ese pero claro espero que deje pintar a sus estúpidos Titanes.

Irvin Smith: Ese bastardo no sé si es bueno o malo dejar de verlo por un tiempo seguirá trabajando en su empresa así que a él solo le deseo que no quede en bancarrota. No he logrado mejor mi situación con él, sus malditas palabras de despedida fueron ´´_Adiós Levi te extrañare mucho´´ _ y me dio un abrazo y un beso en la frente y eso fue suficiente para que el muy hijo de puta lograra hacer que me doliera el pecho. Espero que cuando vuelva logre solucionar o al menos poner en orden mis sentimientos hacia él.

Eren Jaeger: No puedo creer que de un montón de mocosos que yo cuide solo a él valla a extrañar. Ese niño de mirada de cachorro espero que le vallan bien aun cuando mi situación con él se volvió algo complicada siento que se volvió alguien importante para mí pero claro solo puedo esperar que le vaya bien en la vida porque lo más probable es que no lo vuelva a ver lo cual es perfecto así podrá dejar esa absurda idea de que me ama. Nuestra despedida fue la peor de todas ya que el mocoso se agarró llorando inconsolablemente mientras se aferraba fuertemente a mi cuello incluso con ayuda de sus padres fue muy difícil quitármelo de encima. Sus últimas palabras de despedida mientras que sus padres se lo llevaban casi arrastras fueron ´´´Levi espérame por favor… ¡No me dejes! ¡No me olvides! LEEEEVIIII…´´ sentí pena por Eren pero no podía hacer nada al respecto.

≥**w**

Llegue a Tokio a las 9:43 am y tome un taxi así mi nuevo departamento el cual es muy grande a comparación del otro. Llegue y que impresionado por lo lujoso que era, tenía 2 habitaciones y cada una era lo doble que era mi antiguo cuarto su cocina está bien equipada y sin mencionar la sala…. Este bastardo de Irvin exagero, el muy idiota me compro este departamento como ´´Regalo´´ por haber logrado entrar a la universidad pero creo que hay otro motivo para darme algo así y no quiero pensar en ello ahorita.

Termine de desempacar en menos de 2 horas así que tome las llaves y Salí de aquel departamento que me abruma para dar un paseo y poder conocer mejor la ciudad. Por cada calle que pasaba había tiendas de diferentes cosas pero ninguna que me llamara la atención y la verdad quería comprar algunas cosas ya que aquel departamento se ve muy vacío por lo inmenso que es para mí, lo único que llegue a comprar fue artículos de limpieza y aun que no me servían para adornar o rellenar el vacío que había en ese lugar me ayudaría a poder dejar rechinando de limpio lo cual me tenía satisfecho. Poco a poco pasaron las horas y se estaba haciendo tarde pase casi todo el día en la calle y termine cenando en un restaurante el cual revise si tenía las normas de limpieza adecuadas porque si no ni loco me acerco a ese lugar.

Acomode mis preciados artículos de limpieza y me deje recostar en la enorme cama que tengo, era suave y muy cómoda creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto. Pasaron los minutos y sentí como me pesaba los parpados y no pude más hasta que quede dormido.

**W**

_Siento que estoy flotando ¿será la cama o mi imaginación? Voy abriendo mis ojos y veo que estoy realmente flotando y no solo eso estoy en el agua…._

_-¡Mierda! Me voy a… ¿eh?-_

_Por alguna razón no me estoy ahogando y así donde valla todo es igual esto es…. Es un puto sueño ¿verdad? Realmente me altere por un momento pero bueno no es la gran cosa, de repente escucho algo y no logro distinguir que es._

_-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí?- Ok me siento como un estúpido haciendo esto._

_Intento ir hacia donde esta aquel sonido pero el agua me hace algo lento y cuando me acerco un poco más distingo que es una voz… no espera son dos, intento nadar más rápido para poder llegar pero apenas logro llegar veo dos figuras delante de mí y dos pares de ojos me observan unos son azules y otros verdes pero no logro distinguir sus rostros solo puedo ver con claridad los ojos de cada uno._

_-¿Quién diablos son?- pero ninguno me responde e intercambian miradas entre ellos._

_-Él es mío- dice el de ojos verdes_

_-Nunca, el me pertenece- contra dice el de ojos azules_

_Un gruñido por parte de ojiverde hace que un escalofrió baje hacia mi espalda y cuando menos lo espero los brazos de ojiverde ya están rodeando mi cadera y siento su respiración en mi cuello ¿Cómo llego tan rápido?_

_-O-Oye imbécil ¡¿Pero qué crees que estas…?!- no termino de gritarle cuando el de ojos azules me toma de las muñecas y me jala así a él._

_-¡Suéltalo!- grita el ojiverde_

_-¡Oblígame!- dice el otro_

_Estoy confundido ¿Qué carajos está pasando aquí? Y siguen jalándome como un par de niños se pelean por un juguete estoy llegando hasta mi limite cuando le doy un cabezazo al ojiverde y le doy una patada en el estómago a de ojos azules, ambos caen al suelo y se soban la parte de su cuerpo que recibió mi efectivo golpe._

_-¿Qué diablos están haciendo? Mejor dicho ¿Quiénes son? ¿Y a que se refieren con ´´Él es mío?- odio quedar como un idiota pero no entiendo esta situación, sin duda este debe ser mi sueño más loco._

_-Pues que Levi es mío es muy obvio, no dejare que este viejo me quite a MI Levi- dice el ojiverde mientras mira con desprecio y odio al de ojos azules._

_-Y por supuesto que yo defiendo lo que es mío así que entiende niñito y aléjate de Levi- grita el otro mientras el ojiverde aprieta los puños._

_Ambos se paran bruscamente y se empiezan agarrar a golpes y patadas, por alguna rara razón no me gusta ver los pelearse y no lo soporto, los separo quedando en medio de ellos para evitar que alguno intente volver agredir al otro. ¿Qué debería hacer en un sueño donde dos personas se están peleando por mí?_

_-Paren ustedes dos ¿Qué acaso son bestias?- digo mientras miro a ambos_

_-Sería más simple si Levi se decidiera….- dice el ojiverde mientras baja la mirada._

_-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?- una de mis cejas se arqueo ante aquella oración_

_-Levi decídete de una buena vez….- dice el de ojos azules y también baja la mirada_

_¿Pero de qué diablos están…?- no puedo terminar la preguntan cuándo ambos levantan la mirada y me ven y en sus ojos se ve frustración y dolor, el ojiverde está a punto de llorar._

_-¡Decide Levi! ¡¿El o yo?! ¿! A quien amas de verdad?!- dijeron ambos mientras apretaban sus puños._

_Esas preguntas me dejaron sin habla, sentía un nudo en la garganta y sentí como poco a poco me faltaba el aire, ahí fue cuando sentí que de verdad estaba en el agua y no podía respirar intente pedir ayuda de ambos pero mientras ellos intentaban acercarse a mi yo me iba alejando_

_-¡Levi!- gritaron ambos, mientras mi mano izquierda la utilizaba para taparme la boca y no dejar que el aire escapara de mis pulmones, estire mi mano derecha en busca de que alguno lograr sujetarla y ayudarme pero en ese momento cuando estuve a punto de llegar a ellos aleje mi mano …. No sabía qué hacer, una interrogante apareció tomar la mano del ojiverde o la del de ojos azules y esa duda fue la que hiso no lograra alcanzar a ninguno de los dos._

**w**

Me desperté bruscamente y mi respiración era agitada. Maldita sea todo fue un puto sueño menos mal pero… si fue un sueño ¿Por qué me siento confundido? ¿Quién diablos eran ellos? Ah me duele la cabeza, observo el reloj y son las 7:17 am lo bueno es que es domingo y mañana empiezo la universidad.

Intentare despejar mi mente, eso fue solo un estúpido sueño no debo darle importancia debo concentrarme en mis estudios y ya solo eso importa.

≥**w≤**

º**Eren****º**

No me lo podía creer, mi amado Levi se fue a no sé dónde para ir a la Univer…Universa… bueno a una escuela y yo tenía que ir a otra. Apenas llegue me sentí incomodo es decir ms viejos amigos ya no estaban conmigo, no conocía a nadie y por supuesto me faltaba mi Levi junto a mí.

Llegue al salón y me senté, al parecer mi maestro se llama Hannes es un hombre algo viejo, alto de cabello rubio y con bigote, ojos color ámbar ¿Así se dice no? Al ver los ojos ámbar de Hannes-san recuerdo a mi amiga Petra y al ver lo alto que es recuerdo como Mi Levi no lo era y empiezo a ponerme triste pero al ver los cabellos rubios de Hannes-san recuerdo a ese Hombre cejon que le dio un beso a mi Levi ¿Cómo se llamaba? No lo sé y no me atreví a preguntarle a Levi…. ¿Y si ese hombre se encuentra con Levi? No, No debo pensar en eso, cuando me di cuenta que alguien se sentó a mi lado voltee y di un pequeño respingo cuando me encontré con su mirada.

-¡¿Mikasa?! ¿Qué haces aquí? – quise no sonar alarmado pero fui inútil

-Vengo a la escuela con Eren- dijo sin cambiar su cara

-Ah… A-Así que seremos compañeros ¿no?- desvié la mirada

-Sí, estaremos juntos Eren- dijo mientras abrazaba mi brazo

-Ah…- suspire

Mikasa es mi amiga y vecina, su Mamá y mi Mami zona amigas así que siempre Mikasa está en mi casa para jugar conmigo. Mikasa Ackerman es una niña de cabello negro y corto, sus ojos son como gris oscuro y por una rara razón siempre lleva puesta la bufanda que le regale en su cumpleaños ¿No tiene calor con ella? Y siempre me protege de los que me molestan en la calle y eso no me gusta ya que me puedo cuidar solo, la quiero y la considero una gran amiga pero me asfixia.

≥**w≤**

Ya era el recreo y estaba con Mikasa comiendo nuestros Bentos hasta que escuchamos gritos. Fuimos corriendo y en el patio estaban 3 niños molestando a otro, apenas llegamos le dijimos que lo dejaran en paz y tuvimos una pequeña pelea y aunque me molesta un poco Mikasa fue quien los ahuyento.

-Oye ¿Estas bien?- dije mientras extendía mi mano para ayudarlo a levantarse

-S-Si estoy bien-

-¿Cómo te llamas?- dijo Mikasa

-Mi nombre es Armin Arlert-

-Hola Armin, yo me llamo Eren Jeager-

-Yo Mikasa Ackerman-

-M-Mucho gusto- dijo mientras recogía su libro

Armin Arlert es un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules me recordó al Cejon que beso a mi Levi pero sentí que Armin era buena persona así que intente no compararlo con él. Nos quedamos hablando los tres y terminamos siendo amigos mis días en la escuela fueron divertidos y entretenidos, conocía a varias personas pero ninguna lleno el vacío que dejo Levi.

≥**w≤**

Pasaron los días, después semanas, las semanas se convirtieron en meses y los meses en años. Actualmente tengo 21 años y voy a la universidad el tiempo paso volando para algunos pero yo siento que pasaron siglos desde que me separe de una persona en especial; Levi. Actualmente me mude a Tokyo y no sé por qué desde que llegue siento algo en mi pecho pero no sé cómo describirlo.

-Levi ¿Te volveré a ver?- dije al vacío.

Para algunas personas les resultaría raro que extrañe y quiera ver a la persona que me cuido en la guardería pero no me importa, aun cuando muchos lo duden yo sé que quiero a Levi no, mejor dicho AMO a Levi. Me dirigí al baño para darme una ducha antes de dormir, el agua cae por mi cuerpo mientras siento como el vapor me relaja, salgo y con una toalla en mi cintura me siento en mi cama y me seco el cabello con otra más pequeña, me pongo unos bóxer y me acuesto. Poco a poco me quedo dormido creo que estoy cansado.

**~ ≥w≤ ~**

_-¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy?- _

_Todo a mi alrededor esta oscuro más bien negro, camino un poco para ver si encuentro algo o alguien jajaja esto es divertido, es un sueño ¿No? será interesante así que seguiré la corriente. Cuando camino ciento que debo ir hacia adelante y de repente escucho una voz, camino más rápido y paro en seco cuando identifico quien es la persona delante de mí._

_-¿L-Levi?- _

_Es Levi no me lo puedo creer estoy tan feliz me acerco a él pero de repente aparece alguien a su lado, un hombre rubio, alto con ojos azules y con cejas grandes ¡Es EL! Veo como con un brazo rodea la cintura de Levi y lo acerca más a él._

_-Mira niño, Levi es mío- dice mientras le da un beso en el cuello _

_-¡No es cierto! ¡No toques a Levi!- aprieto mis dientes y mi manos se vuelven puños, estoy enojado si ese hombre no suelta a mi Levi en menos de 3 segundos correrá sangre._

_Toda mi paciencia y cordura se esfumo cuando lamio la mejilla de Levi ahora si está MUERTO pero mientras intentaba acércame y romperle la cara no lograba llegar y se alejaban más y más._

_-Maldición- _

_Podía ver cómo le daba besos y su mano pasaba por debajo de su camiseta, Levi tiene los ojos en blanco ¿Qué le está haciendo? Debo alejar sus sucias manos del ¡AHORA! pero no puedo demonios._

_-¡Levi!- estiro mi mano para poder alcanzarlo y estoy a escasos centímetros de alcanzarlo pero no llego._

_-Eren-_

_-Es mío niño- besa su mejilla_

_-¡Suéltalo! ¡Regrésame a Levi!-_

_-Eren ¿De verdad me amas?-_

_-¡Claro que sí! Por favor Levi no te vayas-_

_-Pues demuéstramelo sino….- su figura y la del cejon se va haciendo más borrosa._

_-¡¿LEEEEVVVVIIIII?!-_

_**~ ≥w≤ ~**_

Despierto de golpe y me reincorporo en la cama, estoy sudando y mi respiración es muy rápida. Demonio y este sueño solo me hace recordar mi gran duda ¿Estará ese hombre cerca de mi Levi en mi ausencia? Demonios quiero verlo tenerlo en mis brazos. Desde que se fue lo he extrañado incluso mis sueños húmedos y mis pensamientos sucios se los he dedicado solo a él, a él y a su imagen sé que no es muy romántico pero de verdad no he podido dejar de pensar en él, varias chicas se me han declarado en mi vida incluso Mikasa pero a todas las rechacé solo por él.

-Levi juro que te encontrare espérame por favor-

Mientras el sol salía para regar su rayos en Tokio un encuentro destinado se llevara a cabo y dará inicio a una feroz batalla por un corazón en común.

**Hola a todos, me disculpo por atrasarme es que ya inicie a ir a la escuela y la verdad me fue de la patada, La maestra que más odio y ella a nosotros nos dará dos materias y será mi tutora así que me tiene como esclava x.X **

**Una personita me pregunto ¿Y jean? XD la verdad es que si saldrá Jean pero un poco más adelante así que esperen por favor y perdón si las hago esperar mucho para que haiga LEMON pero habrá créanme lo quiero expresar bien la historia y no ir tan rápido pero créanme como toda Fujoshi Fangirl que soy cuando haiga LEMON ya no lograran sacarme de ahí xD. **

**Sobre quien tocara a nuestro Levi será nada más ni nada menos que Eren pero tranquilas habrá Eruri también pues después de todo es un triángulo amoroso *3* **

**Bueno me retiro espero no tardar mucho para el siguiente deséenme suerte con la bruja cara de sapo -.- Espero sus Reviews que me alimenta y me alegran el día :D Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**PD: ¿Alguien noto mi pequeño chiste de ´´** **así que siempre Mikasa está en mi casa para jugar conmigo´´ la verdad me dio risa por la ironía LOL ok no pz.**

**PD 2: Hare un Fanfic de Fem!Levi y Eren así que los invito cuando esté listo XD (Es un proyecto en proceso pero quiere avisar) No hay muchos fics sobre esa temática y la verdad a mí me gusta así que los espero verlos ahí también.**


	7. Capitulo 6- Te extrañe

**Hola a todos, Disculpas y comentarios abajo ahorita mejor los dejo leer :D**

El soy era muy fuerte y brillante para aquel hombre de 33 años que aparentaba de 25 así que no tuvo más remedio que levantarse e ir a trabajar. Levi no le había ido mal en la vida, termino la universidad y se graduó con honores y actualmente trabaja en una compañía que por suerte o desgracia es de Irvin, sigue viviendo en ese gran departamento, tiene un trabajo que le daba para vivir y mucho más, es el mejor de la compañía parecería que su vida es perfecta excepto por un detalle; La vida amorosa, Levi ha rechazado cuanta mujer y a veces hombres se le han declarado en el transcurso de su vida ya que según él no puede amar y de esa forma a pasado este tiempo con soledad sin sentirse triste o mal.

Después de una ducha vigorizante donde sintió que se renovaba se secó con una toalla el cabello y con otra el cuerpo fino y bien formado sin pasar de la exageración que tenía, aquel hombre no cambio mucho, para su desgracia solo creció 2 centímetros en estos 15 años, seguía teniendo una hermosa y suave piel lechosa que hacia fuego con su cabello negro azabache sin mencionar sus sensuales ojos color verde oliva que cambiaban a grises en ocasiones. Se colocó un traje negro, una camisa blanca, zapatos negros y un pañuelo que lo distinguía en el cuello, salió de su cuarto y se preparó su desayuno no era gran cosa huevos revueltos, pan tostado con mermelada y un café bien cargado, apenas acabo de comer agarro su maletín salió del departamento cerrando con llave se subió a su elegante auto y se dirigió a su trabajo. Apenas llego al edificio se dirigió al ascensor sin hacer contacto visual con nadie, se dirigió a su oficina saludo secamente a su secretaria y se encerró en su pequeño mundo de trabajo explotador.

≥**w≤**

Mientras revisaba y firmaba unos documentos sintió una escalofrió y supo una cosa ella estaba a punto de llegar en 3… 2…1

-¡Buenos días Enano!- apareció aquella persona azotando la puerta anunciando su entrada

-Maldita sea Hanji ¿no puedes entrar sin hacer tanto escándalo?- dio mientras apuntaba su vista a las hojas que tenía intentado ignorar a su loca amiga.

-Gruñón- recibió une pequeña mirada de odia- Ok lo tendré en cuenta, pero Levi venia…-

-No-

-Todavía no digo nada…-

-Quieres que valla a una fiesta, baile o reunión contigo, perdón pero eso no es lo mío así que No- dijo mientras levantaba la mano dando un rotundo rechazo a la invitación

-Vamos Levi no seas aburrido, podrías conocer a….-

-¿Alguien especial? Mira Hanji ya te lo he dicho yo no busco tener pareja ni nada por el estilo así que deja ese tema por la paz-

-En serio eres como un gato gruñón y solitario, sabes la soledad la quieren muchos pero nadie la soporta-

-Pues no me importa y si me permites tengo que seguir trabajando- dio media vuelta con su silla dándole la espalda a Hanji que hizo un puchero al no poder convencer a su pequeño amigo de salir y dejar de ser un ermitaño.

-Bien te dejare en paz- dijo resignada y salió de la oficina.

-Joder como se empeña para molestarme…. Una persona especial ¿eh?- dijo al vacío mientras levantaba el rostro y mira un punto fijo en el techo y de repente sintió algo en el pecho fue como un pequeña pero notoria punzada- ¿Pero que fue eso?- se preguntó así mismo mientras tocaba su pecho- Demonios, creo que no fue nada- se puso firme y siguió trabajando intentando ignorar aquel suceso sin tomar en cuenta que sería importante.

≥**w≤**

Mientras tanto un joven de ojos verdes estaba en la universidad aburrido intentando prestar atención a la clase de matemáticas del profesor Pixis, realmente se sentía más distraído que nunca aun cuando recibía llamadas de atención de su casi hermana Mikasa volvía a su mundo sin prestarle atención a los demás apenas llevaba como 3 días empezando las clases y ya quería no volver a ese lugar tan aburrido.

-Oye Eren ¿Me estas escuchando?- dijo Armin intentando captar la atención de ojiverde

-¿E-Eh? ¿Qué pasa Armin?-

-Eso es lo que queremos saber Eren- dijo mikasa mientras se colocaba enfrente al castaño

-Eren ya acabo la clases y tú sigues en las nubes- armin suspiraba mientras mikasa se ponía más en estado; Amiga sobreprotectora.

-No pasa nada solo me siento raro es todo- dirigió su vista hacia la venta y sintió una mano fría colocándose sobre su frente

-Eren ¿No te sientes mal? ¿Te duele la cabeza? ¿Tienes nauseas? ¿Quieres que te lleve a la enfermería? Te puedo cargar si quieres- dijo con mucha rapidez la chica con rasgos asiáticos

-Ya basta Mikasa estoy bien, siempre exageras- el ojiverde se levantó y se dirigió al comedor solo

-Tranquila Mikasa estoy seguro que Eren está bien tal vez solo algo lo está distrayendo es todo pero ¿Qué será?... ¡¿No me digas que es una chica?!- se sonrojo el rubio ante la idea de su amigo con novia mientras una aura oscura rodeaba a la pelinegra.

-Eren no te perdonare que andes con una mujer…. La rebanare, después de todo mi especialidad es cortar carne….- dijo en pequeños susurros que asustaron al rubio que retrocedió ante el inminente peligro de estar cerca de ella en ese estado lo cual ocasiono que chocara con cierto joven alto, de cabello castaño claro y que tiene cara de caballo según Eren pero que para Armin es apuesto.

-Oye con cuidado Armin, no quiero que te lastimes- dijo Jean Kirschtein mientras sujetaba de los hombres del rubio y le daba una sonrisa algo burlona que fue suficiente para hacer sonrojar al pequeño Armin.

-L-Lo siento J-Jean-

-Bien vamos a comer ¿Vienes Mikasa?-

-Ah… si- se adelantó y a pasos rápidos se dirigió al comedor.

-¿Qué le ocurre? No me digas que es por el imbécil de Eren-

-A-Así es…- desviaba la mirada algo frustrado mientras intentaba dirigirse al comedor.

-No seas celoso Armin, a mí ya no me importa Mikasa sino cierto rubio que lee libros, Sabes a veces me pregunto si quiere más a los libros que a mí- sujeto la mano del de ojos azules logrando que este lo mirara con un evidente color carmín en sus mejillas.

-Te amo más a ti…. J-Jean- bajo la cabeza sintiendo como moriría por la vergüenza de decir eso en voz alta

-Perfecto… estaba pensando si quisieras ir a mi casa ¿T-Te gustaría?- un leve sonrojo tomo desprevenido al mayor mientras proponía esa pequeña cita

-Claro me gustaría- y de esa forma se dirigieron ambos agarrados de las manos al comedor

Pasaron las horas y por fin se acabaron las clases o al menos las de aquel día, todos cansados y felices se dirigían sus casas para poder descansar. Ya en la salida estaban despidiéndose el grupo de amigos.

-Hastra mayaña- dijo Sasha con la boca casi llena de comida dirigiéndose con Conny a comprar más comida.

-Nos vemos mañana, cuídense- dijo Reiner mientras se iba con Bertholdt y Annie sus mejores amigos

-Bien nosotros también nos retiramos- dijo Jean mientras se lleva a Armin consigo

-H-Hasta mañana chicos- dijo el pequeño rubio mientras se iba con su novio a su casa hacer ciertas cosas.

-B-Bien Eren solo quedamos tu y yo a-asi que tal si….- la pelinegra bajo la cabeza mientras sujetaba la bufanda que le dio Eren y que siempre llevaba consigo

-Adiós Mikasa nos vemos mañana- el ojiverde ya había dado un par de pasos rumbo a su casa.

-Ah… adiós Eren…- Mikasa se dirigió a su propio hogar que era en dirección apuesta a la de su amado Eren.

Eren tenía ganas de ir a su departamento nuevo hace poco empezó a vivir tan solo un par de días y no ha tenido tiempo de conocer sus vecinos, la verdad la universidad era algo abrumadora para un joven estudiante. Iba a pasos lentos y recordó que no tenía nada decente para cenar así que se dirigió a un supermercado cerca de ahí sin siquiera imaginarse lo que ocurría en aquel lugar.

≥**w≤**

Ya era hora de irse, había logrado acabar todo antes de lo planeado y apenas eran las 3:45 de tarde. Sin previo aviso se dirigió al ascensor para poder bajar y poder irse a su departamento a descansar después de un buen día de trabajo. Se iban cerrando las puertas el ascensor cuando entro alguien y no presto atención hasta que sintió una mirada sobre su persona.

-¿Qué? Ah eres tu Hanji-

-Levi quería pedirte que pensaras sobre mi invitación- la castaña junto sus manos en modo de suplica

-No es No- se abrieron las puertas y salió del edifico sin decir nada más.

¿Cuándo me dejara tranquilo? Pensaba el pelinegro mientras se dirigía a su departamento en su hermoso y limpio automóvil negro, no era necesario tener pareja no era obligación ¿entonces porque no dejaba ese tema por la paz? No se sentía solo es más le gustaba eso era tranquilo y sin nadie importante junto a ti no hay peligro de salir lastimado y herido de algún forma así que así era más fácil para aquel hombre serio y mirada fría.

Levi estaba tan ocupado como para tener una pareja, tanto trabajo que lo tenía ocupado todo el día en ocasiones a tal grado de no poder dejarlo dormir, descansar, comer ….. Comer…. Y ahí fue cuando recordó que no ha ido de compras y no tendría nada que comer al llegar a casa, maldiciendo se dirigió al supermercado que estaba cerca de ahí.

≥**w≤**

Se estaciono y se adentró buscando que podría comprar, pasaba por los pasillos observando todo y decidiendo que elegiría. Mientras tanto un joven de ojos verdes también se adentró en el supermercado buscando algo que comer de preferencia algo que fuera de carne. Ambos individuos pasaban por cada pasillo hasta que se detuvieron en el mismo pasillo sin notar la presencia del otro, había una caja de pechugas de pollo que llamo la atención de ambos y al acercarse a tomarla ambos tocaron la mano del otro y ahí fue cuando sintieron algo raro viajar por todo su cuerpo, voltearon la cabeza para poder saber quién era la persona con su mismos gustos cuando se quedaron callados con lo observar los ojos del otro.

_´´No puede ser´´ - _pensó el ojiverde

_´´Es una broma ¿Verdad?´´ - _el pelinegro no se la creía

-¿L-Levi?-

-¿Eren?-

El joven estaba que reventaba de felicidad poco faltaba para que soltara lagrimas No era un sueño ¿verdad? Era el, su amado Levi justo frente a él no había crecido mucho y no se lo podía creer se veía tan joven, tan guapo, tan lindo, se veía muy bien con ese traje que tenía podría notar su hermosa piel blanca, su cabello negro bien arreglado y su figura delicada que se podía ver con ese traje algo ajustado ¡Alto! Tenía que tranquilizarse o sus pensamientos viajarían muy lejos. Por su parte el pelinegro estaba en shock era el mocoso que cuido hace ya hace un tiempo, había cambiado, en primer lugar había crecido _Maldita sea ¿Qué le dieron de tragar a este mocoso? _Pensaba viendo hacia arriba al ojiverde debía medir unos 1.77cm mientras el 1.62cm _ Jodete mocoso, _después de maldecir al ojiverde siguió con su análisis, su cabello era un poco largo llegaba a sus ojos, gracias a su vestimenta lograba notar que tenía un buen cuerpo parecía que se ejercitaba, seguía teniendo esos ojos de hermoso color verde y aun cuando aprecia tener la mirada de cachorro podría notar que también los tenia afilados algo que parecía seductor ¡Alto! ¿Seductor? ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando?

-Etto… ¿Levi?- El ojiverde saco de sus pensamientos al pelinegro

-Ah ¿Qué ocurre Moco….- no termino la pregunta cuando unos grandes y cálidos brazos lo rodearon, al principio intento librarse del agarre pero poco a poco sintió como era agradable estar ahí entre los brazos del castaño.

-Levi no sabes cuánto te extrañe- estrujaba más al pobre empresario aunque a este no le molestaba mucho aquello pero apenas escucho unos pequeños chillidos que venían de parte de unas chicas que estaban observando la hermosa escena se separó bruscamente del joven. 

-Mocoso ¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta que estamos en un lugar público? Además ¿Qué haces aquí?- intento sonar serio y tranquilo

-Bueno veras… como no tengo nada que comer en casa vine a comprar algo-

-No me refiero a eso, me refiero a AQUÍ en Tokio- cruzaba los brazos esperando una respuestas ¿No me digas que vino a acosarme?

-Ah sobre eso, estudio aquí- una sonrisa por parte del ojiverde le hizo confiar en sus palabras aunque se sintió algo ¿Decepcionado?

-¿Y tú Levi? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Yo trabajo por esta zona-

Un silencio se apodero y una atmosfera algo incomoda surgió ¿Qué podían decir? ¿Levi te extrañado tanto, sabes me sigues gustando? ¿Eren me alegra mucho verte? Completamente imposible para ambos. Dejaron las pechugas de pollo en su lugar después que ninguno las acepto aun cuando el otro se las ofrecía, compraron algo ligero y se dirigieron a la caja pagaron y se dirigieron a la salida y ¿Ahora qué? Era la despedida pero ninguna la quería al parecer.

-Oye ¿Dónde vives? Si quieres puedo llevarte- dijo Levi intentando de alguna forma sonar casual

-¿Eh? ¿En serio? Muchas gracias Levi- una sonrisa volvieron aparecer en el rostro del castaño

Se dirigieron al automóvil del pelinegro y ambos subieron y ¿Por qué carajos tenía que seguir apareciendo ese incomodo silencio? Levi encendió el auto y dio marcha su recorrido, durante el camino no surgía tema de conversación hasta que se le ocurrió uno al Pelinegro

-Oye Eren ¿Dónde vives?-

-Ah… ¿Por qué pregunta?- el ojiverde se sonrojo un poco y junto las manos intentando disimular su nerviosismo

-Pues para llevarte a tu casa es obvio-

-Ah pues, aquí vuelta a la d-derecha y después….-

_-Esta tan nervioso que no me puede decir la dirección, Idiota-_ por unos segundos una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Levi pero como vino se fue sin dejar rastro

Después de unas no muy buenas direcciones que le daba el ojiverde llegaron a su destino y para sorpresa del empresario era justo en donde vivía el pero claro no debía sacar conclusiones. Se estaciono y ambos se dirigieron adentro del edificio mientras más caminaban Levi sentía que podía enterarse de algo que podría perjudicar su vida o al menos complicarla y cuando menos se lo espero llegaron a su destino; El departamento de Eren que era el No 104 y ahí un color a un mas pálido invadió la cara del pelinegro.

-¿Qué ocurre Levi?- el ojiverde apenas estaba sacando sus llaves para poder entrar

-Tú… vives ¿Aquí?- señalo la puerta y el castaño asintió con la cabeza algo confundido

-Joder….- susurro el pelinegro y sin más se dirigió a su departamento y ¿Cuál era? Era el que estaba al lado, el 103 obviamente era una broma del destino cruel que le gustaba burlarse del pelinegro cuantas veces pudiera. Eren apenas vio cómo su Levi abría la puerta son su llave sus ojos brillaron cual esmeraldas, estaba que se moría de felicidad; Primero se encontraba con su amado y ahora se deba cuenta que vivía junto a él, sería mejor que no fuera una broma porque sería demasiado cruel.

-Levi ¿Eres mi vecino?- Si eren fuera realmente un perro en estos momentos estaría moviendo la cola de un lado a otro con las orejas alzadas.

-Eso parece, supe que alguien se mudó hace unos días pero nunca pensé que serias tu- El pelinegro no sabía si debería estar feliz o preocupado por esto.

-E-Esto es genial digo…. Bueno….- el castaño no encontraba palabras que expresaran la felicidad que llevaba adentro que pedía salir

-…- si Eren no encontraba palabras Levi estaba peor ya que no podía decir nada, tenía un nudo en la garganta.

-Levi ¿Te gustaría cenar conmigo?-

El susodicho solo levanto la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos verdes que expresaban una gran determinación. Realmente no quería decir un ´´Nos vemos´´ quería pasar un poco más de tiempo con el mocoso claro nunca se lo haría saber.

-Como quieras- sin más que decir el pelinegro se adentró al departamento- Perdón por la intromisión- apenas estaba adentro reviso con ojo de águila el departamento, debía cerciorarse que todo estaba limpio no como su impecable casa pero si al menos algo y se sorprendió al ver que estaba todo bien excepto la cocina la cual era un desorden fatal.

-Mocoso ¿Cómo quieres cocinar en un lugar así?- frunció el ceño mientras el ojiverde se encogía de hombros

-No hay opción- suspiro y se dirigió a la cocina

-¿Levi?-

-Limpiaremos esto antes de cocinar- dicho esto se colocó un mandil que se encontró en la cocina el cual era color negro con pequeños holanes color gris y unos cuantos lunares color rosa pálido y al ponérselo se veía muy lindo y más con ese moño en la parte de atrás que se creó al amárralo a su fina cintura..

-Oye Eren ¿Qué tipo de mandil tienes?- levanto un poco el mandil, ya que era un poco grande para el parecía que llevara puesto un vestido.

Levi esperaba una respuesta pero no llego ninguna ya que Eren estaba paralizado al ver a su amado con ese mandil puesto -_Joder se ve tan lindo- _ya se imaginaba como seria si se casaran, el llegando a casa y siendo recibido por su Levi con mandil y una deliciosa comida y después de eso un relajante baño donde ambos podrían estar en la bañera y después ya en la cama….

-¡Oye Eren!- y salió bruscamente de sus pensamientos al oír que le gritaban

-¿Eh? ¿Q-Que?-

-Te estoy hablando mocoso ¿Por qué tienes este mandil? Es muy femenino-

-Ah sobre eso, es de mi hermana lo dejo aquí la otra vez así que…-

-Ya veo- por dentro estaba muy feliz por oír eso, el imaginarse que fuera de la novia de Eren lo hacía enojar… Ok algo anda mal, apenas se encontraron de nuevo y ya sentía celos de quien esté relacionado con el Mocoso.

Empezaron a limpiar y paso mucho tiempo ya q ue varias veces paraban solo para que Levi regañara a Eren por no limpiar como debía realmente parecían maestro y alumno y ya después por fin podían cocinar aunque claro la mayor parte la estaba haciendo Levi por dos razones; Una es que Eren no era muy bueno en la cocina y Dos porque se distraía fácilmente con solo ver a su Levi.

-¡Auch!- y por distraerse nuevamente el ojiverde se cortó el dedo aunque fue algo leve pero salía sangre.

-Maldición Mocoso ¿No puedes cortar ni las verduras?- se acercó para revisar la herida tomando la mano de Eren el cual estaba empezando a sonrojarse- Tenemos que hacer que pare de sangrar- y dicho esto se metió el dedo del castaño a su boca.

-¡¿L-Levi?!- podía sentir como succionaba y lamia delicadamente su dedo para parar el sangrado pero como parar el sangrado nasal que estaba experimentando el ojiverde al ver aquella acción algo erótica.

Saco el dedo de su boca y se sorprendió al ver al castaño sangrar por la nariz y rápidamente busco un trapo húmedo y limpio su nariz indicándole que se acostara en el sofá boca arriba mientras el terminaba de cocinar

-_¿Qué le pasa a este mocoso?- _pensaba el pelinegro mientras le daba la espalda a Eren para poder terminar con la cena.

-_Levi eres tan lindo y violable que tengo miedo de ser el único que piense así-_ dirigió su mirada y se encontró con el lindo moño que adornaba su cintura y poco a poco se desvió su mirada al sur provocándole un sonrojo y una sonrisa.

Por fin Eren dejo de sangrar y tener la cena lista comenzaron a cenar y aun cuando no había tema de conversación se sentían ambos cómodos como si el ambiente muera hogareño y cálido y como no si parecían una pareja recién casada lo cual al ojiverde no le parecía mala la idea. Y después de la cena se quedaron un rato viendo la televisión ambos sentados en el sofá muy cerca uno del otro, hubo veces donde el castaño lograba ver como una pequeña sonrisa que aparecía en el rostro de Levi la cual lo cautivaba mucho pero claro todo lo bueno tenía su fin. Ya eran las 10:45 pm y Levi tenía que ir temprano a trabajar mañana igual Eren debía ir a la universidad. En el marco de la puerta estaba Eren y Levi intentando despedirse pero ninguno decía nada.

-Etto…- Eren se rascaba la cabeza al no encontrar que decir

-…..- Levi tenía la mirada hacia abajo sin poder decir nada.

-Nos vemos- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo mientras sus miradas que encontraban pidiendo al otro en silencio que no acabara.

Levi se dirigió a su departamento mientras Eren bajaba la mirada y entraba a su departamento todo derrotado.

-Eren- Apenas giro en si fue envuelto en unos brazos que eran cálidos- Me da gusto volverte a ver mocoso- y apenas dicho eso el pelinegro lo soltó y se encerró en su departamento sin darse cuenta que le castaño estaba tirando en el suelo sin podérselo creer, su amado Levi lo abrazo y le dijo algo que era sencillo pero significativo para el… todo estaba decidió no dejaría escapar a Levi, seria suyo y si alguien quería arrebatárselo acabaría con él.

-Levi serás mío y de nadie más- sus ojos mostraron una determinación que a cualquiera daría miedo.

≥**w≤**

Levi estaba recercado en la puerta con la mirada perdida.

-_¿Qué acabo de hacer?- _es decir el realmente quería decirle esas palabras a ojiverde pero no esperaba que su cuerpo se moviera solo y se abalanzara hacia el para darle una abrazo.

-_Maldita sea mocoso ¿Por qué siempre me corrompes? Aunque creo que es porque eres…. Tal vez… especial- _

La luna se alzaba en el hermoso cielo rodeada con estrellas pequeñas y grandes sin darse cuenta que fueron testigos del inicio de una pelea donde todo vale y podrá complicar la vida de más de uno, Ojos verdes Vs Ojos azules ¿podrán lograr enfrentarse sin lastimar al pelinegro?

~ ¬w¬ ~

**LO SIENTO ¡**

**Realmente lo siento por haberme tardado mucho y no actualizar hace mucho tiempo D: Soy sincera y la vida en la preparatoria es muy difícil y más si tienes a mi maestra en más de 2 materias -.- Los que conozcan Harry Potter para que se den una idea ella es una clon de Umbridge.**

**Sé que querrán matarme, lanzarme tomates pero lo siento mucho…. Como compensación he hecho el capítulo más largo hasta ahorita espero que les haya gustado :D**

**No sé cuándo podre actualizar así que estén pendientes, para que no me odien y sepan que realmente lo lamento en el siguiente capítulo habrá LEMON *3* Jajaja hare que Levi ya no sea virgen *Risa diabólica de Fujoshi adicta al Hard* **

**Espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, opiniones y/o críticas :D**

**PD: Tal vez haiga doble Lemon contando a Jean y Armin ¿Les gustaría?**

**PD2: Trabajare para actualizar mi otro Fic; La bella y el Titán es con Levi!Fem por si les gustaría pasar a verlo :D **

**Ok nos vemos luego, se bañan (Ok mi amiga ya me pego la costumbre de decir eso -.- ) Bye bye **


End file.
